The Honeymoon of Doctor Kurt and Nurse Blaine
by PickingViolets
Summary: Join our boys on their well deserved romantic getaway. Lots of love. Lots of laughter. Lots of... well, you know. Side-story derived from "A Fresh Start"
1. Chapter 1

"Tahiti?"

"No."

"Paris?"

"No."

"Abu Dhabi?"

"Kurt, you're not even trying," Blaine grinned. "We both agreed that we wanted to go someplace that we could drive to."

Kurt smiled and reached across the center console to grab his husband's hand. "Fine. Detroit?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Give me slightly more credit. I am capable of choosing a place more romantic than the motor city."

"Well, we are headed toward Michigan."

"Oh, ding!"

"Was that a sign that I'm on the right track?"

"Yes, my love." Blaine picked up their entwined fingers and brushed a kiss against his husband's soft hand.

"Hmmm, romantic places in Michigan... romantic places in Michigan... um, honey? I don't know if any romantic places exist in the mitten."

"Oh, trust me, sweetie. This place is romantic." Blaine smiled to himself.

Kurt twitched his lips to the side, trying to think.

"Oh! A wolverine farm?!"

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know, the wolverine state... Michigan Wolverines... lord, don't tell me I know more about football than you do? That's just sad. I fear that we will fail Elliott as fathers." Kurt shook his head with a sigh. Blaine laughed then.

"I got the reference. I just couldn't believe that was your guess. No, Kurt. We're not going to a wolverine farm for our honeymoon."

"That's good. They look like something between a deranged badger and a weasel and they scare me."

Blaine shook with silent laughter as he drove through the early morning fog.

_God, I love this man!_

* * *

"Kurt, wake up!"

The doctor stretched and blinked sleepily. The car had stopped momentarily and Blaine was rubbing his shoulder. He glanced out of his window to a view he didn't expect. In front of him, deep blue water sparkled and a huge suspension bridge connected two pieces of land. He smiled.

"Mackinac!"

Blaine bit his lip and gave him a small smile. "I know it's not anything exotic but we said we didn't want to go somewhere far away because of the kids-mmmfff..." He was cut off by Kurt lunging forward to capture his lips in a fiery kiss. They both lost themselves in the moment, drinking each other in until they were gasping for air.

"I love it, Blaine," Kurt reassured him. "I've never actually been here." Blaine nodded as he pulled back onto the road.

"I know. I asked your dad." He switched lanes, heading toward the bridge.

"That jerk! He acted like he didn't know anything!"

"I bribed him with beer." Kurt gave him a sideways glance.

"Nice work, Nurse Anderson. Load the man who's had a heart attack up with beer."

"I strive to be the best." Blaine tossed back cheekily.

Kurt quickly forgot what they were talking about though when they pulled onto the bridge. He lost his breath for a moment. The lake shone as the bright Michigan sun reflected on the waters. Up above and around him, the suspensions of the bridge towered and swooped. The beauty and power of the man-made structure was awe-inspiring. Kurt turned back to Blaine and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! This is even better than I expected!" Blaine smiled. His husband never ceased amaze him with his, sometimes shocking, personality shifts. Just when he thought he had this man figured out, the doctor would do something completely out of character.

Suddenly Kurt sank down and unzipped Blaine's pants.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked in a strangled voice as Kurt reached into his boxers.

"Road head over a bridge. I want to say that I've done it."

_Holy fuck! Don't drive into Lake Huron!_

* * *

"So where are we staying?" Kurt asked, observing the nicer hotels that were lined up along the beach. Blaine grinned lazily. He was still coming down from his surprising bridge crossing experience.

"Not in one of these."

"Where then?" Kurt asked, feeling confused. Just in that moment, he noticed the different shipping lines for Mackinac Island.

"Are we actually staying on the island?" He was almost bouncing with excitement. Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Hey! What about boat head?" The nurse asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure. It's my turn to be on the receiving end though."

"Deal."

* * *

"I hate to break it to you, baby, but I think it's a little too crowded on this boat for a blow job. Unless we want to get arrested for indecent exposure and lewd conduct." They settled down on the very top of a double-decker boat from Starline. Kurt sighed.

"Shame. I'll just have to ride you really hard once we get where we're going in order to get over my disappointment."

Blaine bit his lip hard and moved quickly to cross his legs.

A older woman sitting directly in front of them turned slowly, eyes opened wide. Both men blushed. They had been talking rather loudly. They were bracing themselves for a homophobic comment when she burst out laughing.

"Oh, you youngsters! You just tickle me pink!"

Blaine stared at her for a moment in shock before recovering. He smiled and held out his hand. She reached back and shook it joyfully.

"I'm Blaine. This is my husband Kurt." She reached across and shook Kurt's hand too.

"I'm Irene. This here is my husband, Harold." She smiled and tapped the man next to her on the shoulder.

He didn't move.

She leaned in and spoke right next to his face. "Harold."

He still didn't move.

She reached over and whacked him on the back of the head and yelled. "Harold!"

He looked at her in annoyance.

"What is it woman?"

"Turn up your hearing aid and meet these nice young men!" The man sighed and rolled his eyes, but reached to adjust his hearing device before turning around in his seat. He greeted them pleasantly though.

"You two boys on your honeymoon or is this just a vacation?" He asked conversationally. Kurt had to hide his surprise. They really hadn't expected much in the way of acceptance, going on a honeymoon so close to home. Especially from this generation. It was a pleasant surprise indeed.

"Honeymoon. We've been married for three months actually, but we just now had time to get away. We've got two little ones at home." He clapped his mouth shut at that. He wasn't the most open person and this felt like over sharing to him. Blaine was grinning widely though. He loved talking to strangers.

"Would you like to see them?" The nurse asked. Irene clapped her hands and squealed. Harold rolled his eyes at his wife but leaned in to look at the pictures on Blaine's phone just the same.

"Precious! What beauties!" The woman exclaimed. Harold smiled at the picture and spoke softly.

"They look like some happy kids. I'm betting you two are pretty great dads."

Kurt and Blaine swallowed the lumps in their throats at this unexpected compliment. They smiled their thanks and all four settled back in their seats as the boat's engine revved up.

Kurt scooted into his husband's arms and looked out over the water as they pulled away from the dock. His stomach swooped and fluttered as the boat picked up speed and started skipping over the waves. Every once in a while a light spray would sprinkle over the side of the boat and get them damp. It was July though, and with the heat from the sun it felt nice. The gentle rhythm of the boat, the shining sun and the sparkling water made for a breathtaking ride. Kurt was so thankful for his husband, who had planned this trip for them. It really was too loud to talk, so he settled for turning and placing a light kiss on the nurse's lips.

All too soon, they could see the approaching land and were pulling into the dock on the Island. As everyone stood to exit the boat Irene turned to them and patted Kurt on the cheek.

"You enjoy all of that nice riding you're going to do on your honeymoon, sweetheart." She smiled as she spoke loudly enough for most of the top deck to hear.

Both men froze and flushed deep red as half the boat turned to stare at them. Harold barked out a laugh.

"She may annoy the crap outta me, but god I love that woman!" He followed in his wife's footsteps without a backward glance.

Blaine and Kurt sank back down in their seats and waited until the boat had mostly emptied before exiting themselves, trying to avoid eye contact with people. By the time they stepped off the ship though, they had found amusement in the whole situation and were laughing hysterically.

"Are you the happy couple I'm taking to the private house?" A man standing next to a horse and carriage smiled broadly. He was wearing a suit and holding a top hat to his side. Blaine nodded and shook the man's hand.

"I'll just get your luggage. Under the name Hummel, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Blaine responded. He turned back to Kurt, only to find his arms immediately full of the man.

"You got a carriage to take us to a private house?" The doctor whispered.

"Yeah." Blaine pulled back and looked his husband in the eye.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too."

"Let's get going so I can follow Irene's advice."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. My..." Kurt didn't even finish his sentence. The carriage came to a stop in front of a sprawling two-story home. The front of the home faced a private section of woods and a huge, colonial looking porch wrapped around the front of the house. Comfortable looking patio chairs were spread along the porch with a view of the surrounding lush, green forest.

"When he said private house I was thinking, like, a little cabin or something. Not... a huge house that can probably sleep ten." Kurt was a little awe-struck. Their new-found wealth still felt a little foreign to him and this seemed ridiculously extravagant.

"You'll just have to fuck me in each and every room then," Blaine whispered in his ear before tracing the lobe lightly with his tongue.

Kurt's eyes widened. Suddenly extravagance seemed lovely. He grabbed Blaine's hand and leaped from the carriage.

Their driver tried his best to remain professional but couldn't hide a tiny snort of laughter. Blaine pulled back from Kurt for just a moment to thrust some money in the man's hand and ask if he could set their luggage on the porch.

"Yes, sir," he grinned and doffed his hat.

Kurt and Blaine didn't wait any longer. They ran, hand-in-hand, up the walk and into the house. They dashed in through the front door and were attacking each other with kisses the moment it shut behind them.

"Right here. Right now," Kurt breathed. "Please, baby. Just shove me up against the wall and do me."

"Oh my god, Kurt. I love it when you talk like this. It is un-freaking-believably hot." Blaine fumbled with Kurt's pants before yanking them down and then quickly undid his own. He grabbed his husband's slim hips and shoved him back, roughly.

"Too much talking. Not enough fucking." Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and yanking the nurse close so that they were grinding up against each other.

"Just a sec." Blaine quickly stooped and pulled a tiny bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants that were pooled around his ankles. Kurt laughed but made no comment. He meant it when he said that there was too much talking. He pulled the bottle from Blaine and slicked up his husband's fingers before pulling the hand down toward his ass.

Blaine quickly slid his fingers over Kurt's backside and lightly traced his hole for just a moment before thrusting in a finger, dragging it in and out in a fast and steady rhythm. Kurt clung to his neck, peppering the skin in desperate kisses.

"More! More now!" Blaine worked fast to add a second finger and then a third. Kurt was moaning loudly, pushing himself down on the fingers almost frantically.

"That's enough! Do it! Please! Please, baby, just do it now!" Kurt was fully erect and pushing into Blaine's stomach as he begged for his husband to fill him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and lifted him in the air, thanking the lord for how slim and light his husband was. The doctor wrapped his legs around the nurse's waist and they both pressed back against the wall for support. Kurt grasped the wall with one hand and Blaine's shoulders with the other as he sank down. Blaine guided his throbbingly hard shaft up into his husband and the both moaned at the pressure and streaks of pleasure. For barely a second they settled into each other before Kurt was working his hips as best he could from where he was being held. Blaine's arms and legs were already trembling from the exertion and he thrust up hard and fast, intent on fucking his husband as requested before his strength gave out.

Kurt almost sighed in relief as Blaine entered him roughly, over and over. He had been longing for this all day. He shifted his hips slightly and shouted out loud as Blaine found his prostate and slammed into it repeatedly. He felt his orgasm building at a fast and almost violent rate.

"Shit, Blaine," he choked out. "Right there! I'm so close! Yes!"

Blaine screamed out his husband's name as he felt Kurt clench around him and wail as he came hard in between them. Kurt slammed himself down one last time as his body shook with the wave of pleasure that swept through him. The last thrust pushed Blaine over the edge and he let go of Kurt's waist, bracing himself up against the wall as he fucked fast and hard, crying Kurt's name over and over. Kurt's legs slid down from Blaine's waist as he slumped back against the wall. Blaine gave one more light thrust before slipping out and leaning into his husband's neck, breathing heavily. They slowly sank to the floor, leaning against each other and staring into each others eyes. They just smiled at each other as their breathing slowed and they came down.

Yup, this honeymoon was off to a pretty great start.

* * *

After driving all morning and the amazing sex they had just had, Blaine was exhausted. Kurt gathered their bags from the front porch and brought them inside while Blaine sought out the master bedroom. The doctor found his husband, just minutes later, sound asleep on the king-sized bed. He smiled as he set their bags to the side and climbed onto the bed too. Kurt gently pulled a light blanket from the edge of the bed up and around Blaine before curling up next to him. In his sleep, Blaine reached out blindly for his husband. Kurt smiled and snuggled himself into the nurse's arms. He drifted off feeling as blissfully happy as he ever had in his life.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt woke to the late afternoon summer sun shining brightly through the window. He stretched and blinked lazily before turning on his side to take in the vision next to him. Blaine was still sleeping heavily, dead to the world. Kurt smiled to himself as he reached out to smooth back a stray curl. Blaine was lying flat on his stomach with his arms crossed under his head. His mouth was opened slightly as he breathed small, shallow breaths. His face looked so young and peaceful. Kurt thought he could have passed for a college student. The thought gave him an excited tingle as one of the role playing scenarios they had discussed passed through his thoughts.

_Oy. Deep breaths, Kurt. Wait until your husband is awake at least..._

With that thought he quietly got up from the bed, deciding to explore while Blaine napped. Goodness knows he deserved the rest.

He quietly poked around the master bedroom and found a small sitting room off to the side and a private bath with a jacuzzi tub. Kurt smiled, there were multiple reasons that this tub would be enjoyed later on. He moved on down the hall where he found another bathroom, two connected dining rooms and a large kitchen with every modern appliance and gadget they could hope for. Glancing in the fridge and cupboards he found that they were fully stocked. He took note of what he saw, starting to make dinner plans as he went on to explore further.

Next he entered a media room with a huge plasma screen and a giant sectional sofa. This would be fun when they felt like an evening in.

Finally he entered a beautiful living room with a tall vaulted ceiling, a fireplace and enormous glass windows with a gorgeous view of Lake Huron. He stepped out onto the spacious deck overlooking their section of private beach. He slipped off his sandals and ventured out onto the sand and went to the water. Right from their little section of beach he had a clear view of the Mackinac Bridge. It stood out tall and majestic in the clear blue waters. He took a deep breath of the clean air around him and let it out with a sigh of contentment.

Blaine had certainly done well.

The doctor had a sudden excited burst of energy as he felt the desire to do something special for his husband. He dashed back into the house, shaking the sand from his feet on the deck before he hurried to the kitchen, gourmet dinner plans flowing through his head.

* * *

Blaine woke just as the sun was starting to sink lower in the sky. It took a moment before he realized that he had been woken by the enticing smells that were wafting from the kitchen. He noticed the blanket that had been tucked up around him and smiled, feeling an overwhelming love for the thoughtful man he was married to. He leaned over to the pillow next to him and breathed in the light tropical scent that Kurt managed to leave behind wherever he went. Suddenly the bed felt empty and cold. He scrambled to his feet and followed his nose until he found Kurt in the kitchen, busily stirring and adding things to various pots that were simmering on the stove top. He quietly made his way up behind his husband and wrapped arms around his waist, kissing him softly and repeatedly on the back of his neck and up into his hair. He breathed in that amazing scent one more time and sighed contentedly. He felt Kurt relax into his arms before he turned, wooden spoon in hand, to wrap his arms around the nurse's neck.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Kurt grinned as he kissed Blaine softly.

"Hmmm," Blaine sighed again, still waking up. "Thanks for letting me sleep, babe. I didn't know I was that tired."

"Well," Kurt plopped one last little smack on his husband's lips before turning back to his cooking, "you drove for seven hours straight and then had two orgasms. I'm kind of not surprised." Blaine chuckled and stayed where he was, leaning up against Kurt's back. He let his hands wander up and down his husband's chest and they slowly strayed down to his waist and below. Kurt squirmed and tried to fight the smile on his face.

"Unless you want burned risotto for dinner, I suggest you hold off on that for just a moment."

"If I recall, I need to return the favor of a rather incredible blow job from earlier." Blaine sank to his knees in front of the stove and unzipped Kurt's pants. The doctor felt his knees go weak as Blaine reached in and started massaging him over his boxer briefs.

"Mmmnnn... Blaine... I really need... to... Oh screw it! I can stir and get blown at the same time." He pulled Blaine's face toward him and the nurse grinned as he pulled his husband out and took him into his mouth with one swift move.

Kurt let out a short gasp of breath as he went from soft to semi-hard in mere seconds. Blaine started with soft and gentle sucks, pulling off occasionally to lick a strip down the shaft and slide the tip of his tongue under the head and into the sensitive slit there. When Kurt was fully hard and moaning loudly he reached up a hand to start gently massaging his balls before moving up to stroke the bottom half of his cock. He worked steadily on the head, alternating between steady sucking motions and swirling his tongue around the sensitive underside. By this point, the stirring of the food was completely forgotten and Kurt had threaded both fingers into Blaine's hair, trying to keep himself from fucking his husband's face. Neither had ventured into the world of deep throating yet and the last thing he wanted was to force the experience unexpectedly. Blaine was making succulent little noises as he worked faster and faster and it was driving Kurt crazy. He was so caught up in watching Blaine thoroughly enjoy having his dick in his mouth that his orgasm came by surprise.

"Blaine, I'm gonna..." Kurt grasped his husband's hair a little more frantically, trying to tell him that he had only seconds. Sometimes they would be in the mood to swallow and sometimes they wouldn't so they always tried to give each other fair warning. Blaine looked up at him with dark eyes before sinking in even deeper than before and giving one last stroke over his perineum. This final move was the last push Kurt needed and he surged into his orgasm with a wanton groan, threading and massaging his fingers through Blaine's curls even more deeply. Blaine swallowed quickly while continuing a light sucking motion. He rubbing his hands soothingly over Kurt's hips and ass as he felt his husband lunge forward lightly a few times, the last waves of euphoria washing over him. Kurt sank back toward the counter weakly, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

Blaine at least had the presence of mind to dive to his feet as he wiped his mouth and grab the spoon to check the risotto. The simmering and slightly sizzling sounds in front of him brought the doctor back to reality.

"Is everything okay? Did anything burn?" He stood anxiously as he tucked himself away. Blaine took a quick taste from the spoon and grinned.

"Nope. Perfection. You're right, baby. You can totally cook and get blown at the same time."

Kurt sighed in relief. And leaned into his husband's side.

"So, how does my cum taste alongside risotto?"

"It's an acquired taste."

* * *

The sun was setting. Both men were curled up together in a single lounge chair on the back deck, looking out over the water.

Dinner had been almost cheesily romantic, with lighted candles and sharing bites of food with each other in between kisses. Afterward they decided to enjoy the beauty of the sunset.

Kurt nuzzled his cheek down into Blaine's shoulder and the nurse held his husband to him more tightly, rubbing up and down his arm to warm the cool skin.

"I can't believe that it's July and I'm actually chilly," Kurt spoke with a little shiver.

"It's being on the lake. Kind of nice though, isn't it?" Blaine spoke softly into the brown hair. Kurt nodded sleepily.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Blaine asked.

"No, just keep holding me and I'll be good."

They snuggled into each other, watching the pinks and oranges and golds of the setting sun. It's reflection over the lake and it's glow beyond the bridge made a magnificent view. They lay there quietly, absorbing the beauty of both nature and the man lying next to them.

As the sun sank down behind the water, Kurt's eyes began to close.

"We'd better go in. I'm not gonna last much longer," he mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Let's stay for a while. I'll carry you in if you fall asleep."

"I'm not a woman," Kurt snapped a little grouchily.

Blaine worked hard to hide his desire to laugh. Kurt always got grouchy right before he fell asleep. Blaine had learned early on in their relationship that laughing did not help matters. It had once led to him sleeping on the couch for forty-five minutes until Kurt felt guilty and told him to come back to bed.

"Trust me, baby. I've never thought that for a second." Indeed, anyone who knew Kurt saw what a strong father figure he was and the commanding presence he maintained at the hospital.

"I'm just saying that I held you up against wall for several minutes while thoroughly fucking you earlier. If I can do that, I can carry you to bed if I need to."

Kurt was quiet for a moment.

"True. K, I'm gonna go to sleep. Do what you want with me."

"Whoa there. That last part is an invitation for trouble. You sure you want to just throw that out there like that?" Kurt shrugged.

"Hey, I'm still fairly prepped from earlier. Why not? It's our honeymoon."

"I really can't believe how much I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up early on Monday morning. He lounged lazily in bed with his eyes mostly closed before he moved. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken naturally, instead of by an alarm, his beeper from the hospital or one of the kids diving onto their bed. He suddenly scrunched up his forehead. Something else felt different. He peeked under the covers.

_Whoa! I slept naked!_

That was also something he didn't do on a regular basis, what with the kids loving to wake them in the mornings. He lifted the covers further and peeked over at his husband.

_Mmmm... he's naked too._

Kurt scooted over and curled into Blaine's side, wrapping an arm and a leg around him to pull him close. Blaine wiggled a little and mumbled for a second, but then sighed before drifting back into a dreamless sleep. Kurt chuckled to himself. Blaine had good reason to be exhausted. His mind drifted happily to the night before.

* * *

_"Come here, sweetie," Blaine whispered as he moved off of the lounge chair once it became dark and the stars were shining down. "Scoot toward me and I can carry you to bed." Kurt peeked an eye open and sighed._

_"You're the sweetest, but I'm awake now. You weren't exactly smooth when you got up," he teased as he stretched. Blaine tried to look a little miffed, but ended up just smiling and offering Kurt his hand to stand up._

_Kurt stood to his feet, leaned into Blaine's arms and started placing small kisses on his lips, over and over. He wrapped his arms around the nurse's waist and pulled him in, the kisses slowly growing deeper and more intense until Blaine's breath hitched and he was rubbing up against his husband where they stood._

_"I thought you were tired?" Blaine panted._

_"I am," Kurt responded sleepily. "I'm still a man on my honeymoon though. I'm up for all the sex I can get. You willing to do most of the work though?"_

_"I've been doing all the work all day!" Blaine said a little indignantly. Kurt shrugged._

_"Suit yourself. Night." He leaned in and rubbed himself against Blaine's hard-on before turning and walking to the house._

_"You are such a fucking tease," Blaine growled and grabbed him from behind. Kurt laughed and allowed Blaine to grab his waist roughly and pick him up so that the doctor's legs were wrapped tightly around his husband. They stumbled their way to the bedroom, Blaine only coming close to dropping him once. They fell onto the bed with Blaine whipping off their clothing as fast as he could. He spread Kurt's legs wide and pushed his ankles up by his ass. He sank down and moaned as he licked a circle around the still slightly stretched opening before skillfully sliding his tongue in and out. Kurt writhed for a minute, relishing the feelings, before blindly groping next to the bed for the lube. He attempted to toss it down to Blaine and hit him squarely in the face._

_"Sorry," Kurt laughed breathlessly. Blaine just shook his head with a grin and a roll of his eyes before quickly slicking his fingers and giving his husband another stretch, starting with two fingers and quickly moving on, scissoring and stroking until Kurt was nodding his assent a little frantically. Blaine covered himself and scooted to his knees. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it quickly under Kurt's backside before grabbing his ankles and propping them onto his own shoulders. He then grasped his husband's thighs and slowly pushed in. Kurt let out a low moan and reached out to stroke the hands that were caressing his thighs. He squeezed Blaine's hand a little, which Blaine knew meant to give him a moment to adjust before moving. Blaine couldn't help but thrust forward a bit though and managed to stroke against Kurt's prostate in the process. The doctor moaned again, this time letting go of Blaine's hands and reaching behind him to brace himself on the headboard. Blaine continued to grip Kurt's legs tightly and began to thrust in and out slowly. The sight of Kurt, on his back, spread wide and vulnerable, grasping the spindles on the headboard with white knuckles as he allowed Blaine to enter him over and over was too beautiful a sight for him to handle. It didn't just speak of the lust and desire they felt for each other, which was obvious. It spoke of the unbelievable amount of love and trust they shared. There was never a moment so intimate and connecting as this. Blaine's breathing became difficult as not only his climax swelled within him, but his emotions. He began to thrust harder and faster and Kurt clung to the headboard even more desperately._

_"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine managed to choke out._

_"I love you too," Kurt's eyes were closed as he met every one of Blaine's thrusts with a slight lift of his own hips. It was obvious that his orgasm was building much more slowly and he spoke up. "Go ahead, baby."_

_Blaine yelled out almost instantaneously and his last thrust seemed to move in slow motion as he came so hard that he collapsed down immediately, spent beyond belief. They lay just like that for a few minutes, Blaine gathering strength and Kurt rubbing his back soothingly. Eventually Kurt's need to be released became apparent and he was unintentionally throbbing and pushing little thrusts into Blaine's chest. The nurse rolled off to the side and reached down to stroke Kurt gently for just a moment before taking off at full speed, seeing as his husband was already so close. He leaned over while pumping steadily and took one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, flicking with his tongue before sucking firmly. This was all Kurt needed. He tossed his head back in a wordless cry and flung his hips into the air as his climax ripped through him. Slowly he relaxed and sank back down before opening his eyes again to gaze at his husband. He almost snorted in laughter at what he saw._

_Blaine had fallen into immediate slumber, still grasping his husband's penis._

* * *

Kurt leaned over the start pressing kisses into the crook of Blaine's neck, where he knew the nurse was the most sensitive. He pressed part of his weight down on his husband and started sucking actively. Blaine moaned a little and cuddled closer to him, but didn't even begin to wake up. Kurt sighed. If Blaine was still asleep after being given a hickey then he really did need the rest.

The doctor groped blindly for his glasses and stood from the bed. He started to reach into the still unpacked bag for some shorts to throw on but then smiled to himself.

_Hell, we're on vacation... and our honeymoon. I'll be crazy for once in my life._

He left his clothing behind and walked out to the kitchen in the nude. He opened the refrigerator door and stepped back to try and decide on breakfast when he heard a gasp from behind him.

"I'm sorry, sir! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A young blonde in her early twenties who had been toting a cart full of cleaning supplies was standing in the doorway, seemingly paralyzed and unable to stare anywhere but at Kurt's exposed privates. His eyes widened and he did the one thing he could think of. He grabbed a gallon of milk from the fridge and held it in front of him.

"What are you doing in here?" He spoke a little more harshly then he meant to, but he couldn't really be blamed.

"I am just so sorry!" She seemed almost frantic by now. "They said to come and clean this morning but there must have been a mix-up! I'll just..." she turned quickly to leave but tripped over her cart in the process, landing to the floor with a crash. Kurt's doctor's instincts took over, despite his nudity, and he had to stop himself from rushing over. He clutched the gallon of milk to him a little more closely.

_Damn, that's cold!_

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Um, yeah, I think I'm fine. Just ready to die of embarrassment is all." She purposely kept her gaze pointed to the floor and rubbed her ankle as she flushed a deep red, but her voice was filled with obvious pain. Kurt sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Stay right there, okay? I'm going to go... make myself more appropriate... and be right back. I'm a doctor and would like to check out that ankle."

She looked up at him in surprise before unintentionally focusing on the milk jug again. She flushed once more before looking down to the ground and nodding her assent.

He glanced around for an exit and backed away through the other door before dashing down the hall and shutting their bedroom door with a slam. Blaine sat up in a jolt of surprise and stared at his husband in sleepy confusion before giving him an odd look with one eyebrow quirked.

"May I ask why you are covering your junk with a gallon of milk?"

"May I ask why you didn't tell me that you hired a maid who just walked in, saw me naked, fell in shock, twisted her ankle and is now waiting for me to treat her?" Kurt shot out in exasperation, cheeks pink as he set the milk down on the bed and reached into his bag for some clothes.

"Um, honey? I hired a maid to clean for us." Blaine gave him a sheepish smile before hopping out of bed and grabbing some clothes of his own. "I didn't think that she was supposed to show up until we specifically requested her though. Is she alright?" He hopped on one leg as he jumped into the gray running pants he found and threw on a white v-neck undershirt. Kurt slipped into his blue board shorts and a fitted black tee before they hurried down the hall.

"We'll see," Kurt sighed.

They found the girl trying to hobble toward the door, obviously not able to put much weight on her ankle. She turned when she saw them coming.

"Really, I'm sure I'm fine. Please don't go to any trouble. I can't apologize enough for this." She seemed fairly upset and the men realized that she was probably afraid of getting into trouble or fired. Kurt automatically felt sympathy for the young girl.

"Honey, it's fine. It was just a miscommunication. It could have happened to anybody. And you are not okay. You can barely walk." Kurt spoke gently as he walked up to her and bent down to glance at the ankle. "I think I can get a better look at this if you're sitting down, and you'd definitely be more comfortable. Do you mind?" He held out his arms in an offer to carry her and she nodded with another blush. Kurt wasn't the biggest guy, but he was fit and toned, so he scooped up the petite girl fairly easily.

He carried her into the living room where he set her down on the couch. Blaine followed close behind and placed a small foot stool for Kurt to sit on in front of the girl.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Blaine asked kindly as he crouched down by her side.

"Lauren," she answered a little shyly. Kurt had taken a seat in front of her and propped her ankle up on his leg.

"I'm going to push up your pants a little to take a closer look at this, okay, Lauren?" He looked at her over his glasses as he pushed up the hem of her jeans. She nodded and grimaced as he applied some light pressure.

"Does it hurt here?" He asked. She nodded quickly. Blaine moved down next to his husband and pointed to the injury.

"Look, babe. It's already swelling up. She probably sprained it pretty good." Kurt nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that it's a sprain and not a fracture but we can't be sure without an x-ray."

Blaine moved back up next to the girl. "You really need to get to a hospital and get this x-rayed just to make sure, but it's most likely a sprain. Unfortunately a sprain can be just as painful as a break sometimes, though. I'm so sorry, Lauren."

"It's not your fault!" She exclaimed and looked at the couple in wonder.

"How did you get here?" Kurt asked.

"Bike," she sighed.

"Well, you can't pedal on this ankle, that's for sure. I'll call and get us a ride into town. I'm assuming there isn't a hospital on the island," Kurt looked at her questioningly. Lauren shook her head. "Do you have someone that can take you across on the ferry?" He asked.

"Yes, if I can just get to town my best friend can take me. We are both working here this summer."

Kurt looked to Blaine and his husband nodded with a smile.

"You make the call and I'll get some ice." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and went to the kitchen.

"Are you both doctors?" She asked curiously after Kurt made the call, noting how they both seemed to know what they were talking about.

"I'm a doctor. My husband is a nurse," Kurt answered with a smile. Blaine walked back into the room then, holding the ice.

"You couldn't have injured yourself in a more opportune place," he told her with a wink as he gently pressed the ice to the swelling.

"Again, sirs, I can't tell you how sorry I..." Blaine cut her off.

"Lauren? Stop apologizing. You are just fine. If I had walked in and saw this man naked for the first time I'd have been flustered and tripped too." He smiled wickedly at Kurt and the doctor snorted a laugh, smacking his husband on the backside as the nurse walked past to see if their ride was there yet.

Minutes later, they heard the carriage pull up in front of the house and Kurt scooped the girl up again in his arms and carried her out. Blaine climbed in first and helped her settle on the seat, propping her foot up on his lap to keep it elevated. After lifting her up, the doctor climbed in next to her, telling her to lean back against him if she needed to get comfortable.

"Wow. You guys are seriously two of the nicest men I've ever met." She sighed and shook her head as they took off down the road. "It's true what they say. The best ones are either taken or gay. With you two it's a double whammy."

The couple burst out laughing and linked their fingers together behind the girl's head.

* * *

After leaving the girl in the capable hands of her roommate, and giving her a hug goodbye, they decided to stay in town for a bit, thinking they could eat and look around.

They wandered the quaint streets with amusement and interest. Being July, it was prime vacation time and the sidewalks were filled with families. Everywhere they looked, children were skipping along with their parents, eating ice cream and playing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaine asked, as one tired looking mother, being pulled along by two rambunctious looking boys, passed them by.

"That as much as the kids would love this I am soooo glad it's just the two of us?" Kurt shot him a sideways glance with a smirk. Blaine laughed out loud and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Exactly."

They continued down the sidewalks for a bit taking in the atmosphere. No cars were allowed on the Island so everywhere they looked there were bicycles and carriages. Along the main stretch there were several places to rent bikes. They looked into it and found that they could rent bikes for the duration of their stay and not always have to rely on a carriage to take them back and forth to town. They decided to rent the bikes when they were ready to return to the house.

It was nearing noon and they hadn't eaten yet, so they entered a small restaurant called Village Inn. The food was home-cooked and delicious. Kurt had their whitefish and Blane ordered their three-cheese chicken penne. They enjoyed sharing bites of their food and left feeling contentedly full an hour later.

"So, we are half-way through the second day of our honeymoon and have yet to have sex today." Kurt stated casually as they strolled down main street.

"I highly recommend that we remedy that then." Blaine replied, guiding them straight to a bike rental shop.

* * *

As they neared their place, Blaine surprised Kurt by pulling his bike off to the side of their private section of woods rather than toward the house. The doctor followed him curiously. They parked their bikes just outside of the woods.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him into the thickest part of the trees. Blaine kept walking and answered without turning around. He fished in the pocket of his pants and pulled out another small bottle of lube, holding it in the air above his head.

"You wanted to be able to say that you've given road head over a bridge? I've always wanted to be able to say that I've been thoroughly fucked in the woods."

Kurt tripped on the root of a tree and only the hold Blaine had on his hand kept him from falling on his face.

* * *

They found the perfect spot minutes later. They were just far enough in that no one would be able to see or hear from the road, and as long as people obeyed the private property rules they were safe from being found. The grass was mossy and soft in a small space surrounded by trees with thick branches and leaves. They felt like it was a spot made just for them. They glanced at each other with a smile the moment they happened into the little opening. Blaine turned and threw himself into his husband's arms, thrusting the bottle of lube into Kurt's hand.

Kurt gathered Blaine to him and breathed in deeply as he played with his husband's lips for a moment with his tongue. He could never get over how moist and soft they were and they always tasted amazing. He felt sure it had something to do with the constant lip balm Blaine applied and he loved it. He sucked the nurse's lower lip into his mouth and worked his tongue so that he could taste him completely. Blaine melted into his arms and gave in to being ravished.

Kurt lowered them both to the ground and set the small bottle off to the side for a moment. He put all of his weight onto Blaine and the nurse groaned with pleasure at the feeling of being pinned down and grinded into by his husband. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and dug his heels into the doctor's ass, pulling him as close as possible. They both moaned softly as they started to thrust lightly into each other. It grew heated fairly quickly and Kurt stopped with difficulty, his breathing heavy.

"Here, get up," he panted as he sat back and pulled Blaine into a sitting position. He quickly turned his husband around so that he was on all fours and grabbed the bottle of lube before pulling his husband's pants down to his knees. He quickly wet his fingers and traced down Blaine's backside, placing kisses down his spine before slipping his fingers down completely and slowly pressing one in, then quickly working to drag it in and out.

"Mmmhhh... god, yes, Kurt..." Blaine fast adjusted to the small stretch and thrust himself back on Kurt's hand, asking for more. The doctor scooted up on his knees and bent over his husband, rubbing a hand down his back and kissing him everywhere as he stretched and stroked until Blaine was practically fucking himself back on the fingers inside of him.

"Now..." Blaine groaned. Kurt quickly pulled himself out of his shorts, giving himself a couple of pumps with his lubed up hand before grabbing either side of Blaine's ass and slowly pushing in until he was fully sheathed. He gave his husband a moment to adjust to the fullness, but was almost shaking from the tension of being so completely enveloped and not being able to thrust like his body was screaming at him to do. He grunted loudly in relief when Blaine gave his head a quick nod. He pulled back out, grasping Blaine's hips roughly and pushed back in until he bottomed out once more.

"Oh... fucking shit, Blaine... so good..." he picked up his tempo as he lunged in repeatedly.

"Kurt, touch me," Blaine called out in a thick voice, "so close!"

Kurt pulled away a hand from Blaine's hip that was now tacky from dried lube. After hesitating for just a moment, he spit into his hand and reached it around to take hold of his husband's fully hard dick and pumped him quickly. Blaine started to quake and crumple after just a moment and Kurt threw his own thrusts into hyperdrive. Kurt came just moments before Blaine. He could feel the nurse's orgasm approaching as the muscles started tightened around his cock and it completely pushed him over the edge. Blaine followed a split-second later.

"Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!"

"Sweet fucking hell!"

Kurt gave one last simultaneous thrust and pump before wrapping his other arm around his husband's chest. He held him there as he lay down and rested his cheek on the nurse's back. Blaine's arms finally gave out and he sank to the ground on his stomach. Kurt pulled out as he started to soften and rolled to the side so that he could pull Blaine in and spoon him from behind. Both lay panting for a moment before Blaine reluctantly sat up and pulled his pants back into place with a look of distaste.

"Next time I'm going to make sure and throw some condoms in my pocket along with the lube. Now I have to walk back to the house with your cum leaking out of me." He spoke in an annoyed voice but he smiled back at Kurt anyway. Kurt just grinned up at him with a lazy smile. He was still lying on his back and exposed, not yet having the energy to tuck himself away. Blaine reached down with smirk and did it for him before helping him to his feet. The nurse reached down and grabbed the small bottle that had fallen to the ground and tucked it back into his pocket. Kurt wrinkled up his nose.

"That bottle can be thrown away when we get back. It got all tacky at the end."

"Hmmm," Blaine pulled it back out to look at the brand then shrugged. "No worries. I've got more." Kurt let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed that they keep appearing. How many did you buy?" Blaine shrugged again and kept walking as he linked his fingers with his husband's.

"About fifty."

* * *

After reaching the house they hopped into the shower, where Kurt sank to his knees and sucked Blaine off with relish. After collapsing back onto the shower wall to catch his breath Blaine reciprocated with a magnificent hand-job.

Still damp, they slipped into their swim trunks and headed out to the beach, lazing around on blankets before wading in the water as they strolled hand-in-hand. As they walked, Kurt noticed that Blaine grew quiet and was gradually gripping his hand tighter.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kurt finally ventured, reaching out with his free hand to touch Blaine's shoulder. Blaine seemed to be jerked out of a daydream at his husband's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I don't know. Walking down the beach like this... it gave me a little flashback to mine and Alex's honeymoon. Just... really strange mixed emotions. Ya know?" Kurt gave him an understanding smile and leaned in to place a small kiss on his cheek. Kurt didn't need to say anything. There was nothing to say. That was a part of Blaine's package and moments like these, here and there, were to be expected. He just needed to be there.

Blaine glanced up and smiled at two middle-aged women who were sitting in beach chairs. All he received back though were glares and looks of disgust. He sighed and made to pull his hand away.

"Except for he and I were in an exotic place where no one really cared that we were gay. Why did we stay so close to home again?" Kurt looked up for a moment in confusion before seeing the problem. He refused to let go of Blaine's hand though and even leaned in to place another kiss on the nurse's cheek.

"Because, while I am all for an exotic vacation, I refuse to form my vacation plans around homophobes." Kurt stated loudly enough for the women to hear. Blaine laughed to himself, personally loving when Kurt's bitchy side came out.

The doctor glanced around to make sure that there were no children within view before he looked pointedly back at the women and made an elaborate production of pushing his glasses further up on his nose with only his extended middle finger.

* * *

After grilling their dinner on the deck and enjoying an outdoor meal, Blaine filled the jacuzzi tub in their bathroom.

"I don't know about you, but I am covered in sand," he laughed to his husband as he pulled down his shorts and brushed himself off. Kurt did the same and grimaced at the filth covering their floor.

"Please tell me that there is someone to replace the injured girl and clean for us?"

"Yup, I talked to them when you were grilling. They apologized profusely but I made sure they knew that it was just a mistake. I hope she doesn't get into trouble." Blaine bit the inside of his lip a little anxiously as he sat on the edge of the tub to check the water temperature. Kurt reached down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love how much you care about people," Kurt carded his fingers through the curls lovingly. Blaine closed his eyes at the touch.

"Mmmm, I love how you TAKE care of people."

"I love your curls."

"I love your blue eyes."

"I love your abs."

"I love your dick."

"Would you like to become more closely acquainted with it?"

"Oh, god yes."

Kurt sank down into the tub with a grin and reached for Blaine. The nurse climbed into the water on top of his husband and straddled him, playing with and stroking him until he was completely hard. Kurt sighed and sank down a bit in the water. He opened his eyes to see Blaine grab another little bottle of lube from the side of the tub. He barked out a little laugh at the sight and Blaine smiled seductively.

"Told you I had plenty more."

Kurt didn't even get a chance to respond as Blaine slicked up his fingers and quickly thrust them into himself. He was up on his knees in the tub over Kurt, eyes closed, head tossed back and moaning. Kurt swallowed hard as he watched his husband finger himself and reached out to stroke Blaine's semi hard-on, causing the moans to increase. Soon, the nurse pulled his fingers out and sank down onto Kurt in one move.

"Gah! Oh my... fuck, yeah!" Kurt choked out. He tried to continue stroking his husband but the angle was a little awkward because of how they were sitting in the tub. Blaine let out a breathless laugh.

"It's okay... you don't... I'm gonna..." he rose up and sank down hard again, "Shit, Kurt! Yes!"

Kurt knew he meant that he would come without the extra help so he sank back once more and enjoyed the ride. The doctor watched with hooded eyes as his husband rose and sank down repeatedly on his shaft, riding him faster and faster as white, hot heat boiled up inside both of them. He struggled to keep his eyes open so that he could watch the change on Blaine's face. A flush crept up the nurse's neck and cheeks and his breath started coming out in short pants. His forehead wrinkled and a look of absolute pleasure came across his face. Kurt dug his fingers into his husband's waist, desperately trying to hold his climax at bay until the nurse came.

Blaine cried Kurt's name with every hit to his prostate, repeated jolts of pleasure coursing through him.

Kurt finally gave in, clutching Blaine so tightly that he was sure to leave bruises. He let out a strangled cry and felt overwhelmed by the fact that his peak seemed to hang on and surge even higher as his husband continued to slam down on him.

Eventually the nurse began to slow and they continued to move together at a gentle pace, helping to work each other through the aftershocks. They finally stopped moving and Blaine pulled off with a sensitive grimace, settling down in the water and leaning against the opposite side of the tub, facing Kurt.

They smiled at each other and the doctor sighed in contentment. He reached out to rub a hand over Blaine's leg but stopped short when he glanced over the side of the tub. They had succeeded in splashing out half of the water onto the floor and it had mixed with the sand, forming a minor disaster.

"Can we just stay in here until the maid comes tomorrow to clean?"

"We already sprained one maid's ankle, honey. Let's not give this one a heart attack."

* * *

AN- Phew! This chapter got long. Seriously though, I kept trying to end it but the boys kept wanting to have more sex. Whatcha gonna do?

Four specific wishes were fulfilled in this chapter. Do you know who you are? Oh, you know who you are... ;)

And yes! Role play is coming!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- My Irene and Harold lovers out there? There's a little sumthin' sumthin' in here for you...

Two more of you had your wishes fulfilled. Phew. Those boys are gonna be exhausted by the time you get done with them ;)

And to my lovely guest reviewer from both here and "A Fresh Start"? Oh my goodness, your words warmed my heart! :) Thank you!

* * *

Blaine woke gradually Tuesday morning, tossing and turning restlessly. He had been having the most amazing dream where Kurt was giving him the most fabulous blow job, while humming happily around his mouthful. He heard a wet little pop and he felt, indescribably, like he had been left in the lurch with a craving for Kurt's mouth. A voice whispered near his ear.

"Hey, baby. Wake up. I've already prepped myself and by the looks of you, you're ready to go too, but I draw the line at actually fucking myself on my husband while he's still unconscious."

His eyes flew open suddenly to find Kurt straddling him and lining himself up with Blaine's erection.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me that you'll wake me up like this at least once a week for the rest of our lives?"

Kurt grinned and sank down slowly, breathing out as he did so. He lowered himself down and kissed his husband on the lips while giving himself a moment to adapt to the fullness. When he spoke his voice was husky, both from the early morning and from the blow job he had been giving.

"I think I can arrange that, baby." He braced himself on Blaine's chest and slowly started to move up and down.

So far on their honeymoon, the sex had been fast and frantic as they raced almost desperately toward their climaxes. This morning they were more in a mood to just connect and enjoy each other. They took their time, spending a good thirty minutes just delighting in the close contact and moving together languidly. When they finally started to feel their pleasure building, they picked up the pace. Kurt rising and falling on his knees more rapidly and Blaine thrusting up to meet him. The doctor reached down and stroked himself until they came together, calling out for each other softly and brokenly.

As Kurt sighed in contentment, he pulled himself off and slipped from the bed to fill their tub. He side-stepped the mess from last night and tried to ignore it. They had sopped up most of it with spare towels and pushed if off to the side. They had every intention of tipping the maid well today.

As the water filled he sank down and leaned back up against the edge. He looked up with a smile as Blaine joined him, settling himself between the doctor's legs and leaning back on his chest. They soaked for a long while, gently scrubbing each other and sliding wet fingers over each others' bodies in silence.

"Can we talk about something?" Kurt whispered. Blaine felt his heart rate pick up when he heard the seriousness in his voice. He sat up and turned so that they were facing each other. The nurse reached out and took his husband's hand.

"Always. What's on you mind, baby?" Kurt looked a little apprehensive and didn't quite meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine's heart sank a little as he tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

"I was thinking that maybe we should talk about... our sex life. I mean, the specifics of what we like and don't like." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Have I done something that you don't like?" he asked softly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"No! Of course not! You're always amazing, babe!" Kurt rushed to reassure him and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. Blaine sighed in relief.

"Okay, good. Well, is there something that you're not getting, that you want or need?" Blaine asked of him again, feeling a little more relaxed about the conversation.

"No. You take care of me in every possible way."

Blaine looked at him oddly.

"Okaaay... well, if everything is good, then what is there to talk about?" He laughed a little in his confusion.

"I guess I'm afraid that I'm not giving you what you need." Kurt looked down into the water and rubbed his thumb against the back of Blaine's hand.

"Why in the world would you think that? Kurt, I am happy beyond belief... in every single aspect of our marriage! I couldn't have asked for a more amazing husband." Kurt looked up then and smiled, allowing Blaine to pull him in for a deep kiss that took his breath away for a moment.

"What brought this on, Kurt?" The nurse asked, reaching a hand up to stroke the doctor's cheek. Kurt hesitated before speaking.

"Okay, I'm just gonna lay it all out there." Blaine nodded slowly, holding in his amusement. Sometimes the way Kurt worked a potentially awkward conversation could be both irritating and adorable at the same time. "Yesterday you bottomed twice in a row."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, encouraging him to go on, still trying to figure out what Kurt's issue was. They were both pretty versatile and yesterday wasn't that out of character for them.

"It was amazing. Trust me. I'm not complaining, but I just wondered... do you wish that our sex life was like that more often? Are you getting what you need from me?"

"Kurt, I wouldn't change a thing." Blaine looked at him, still wondering exactly what was going on his head but starting to understand his concern. "I always love what we do. Yesterday, I just felt like doing those things so I initiated them. Simple as that." Kurt nodded quietly, accepting this answer, but making it obvious that he hadn't stated everything bothering him.

"I love you desperately, but please spit out exactly what the problem is before this water goes completely cold." Blaine reached out and linked their fingers together.

Kurt rolled his eyes and splashed water toward his husband with their joined hands before going on.

"Fine... sheesh, no patience. My concern is this: Things have been amazing in our sex life, pretty much since the first time. I don't know about you but it certainly hasn't been that way with every guy in my past. There were always awkward conversations about who was going to top or bottom. I really do enjoy both and obviously you do too. We've never had those conversations. We've just clicked and there has never seemed to be any hesitation or resentment in how we do things." Blaine nodded in agreement. "I think part of it is our preferences, but a bigger part is that we love each other so much and just want to be together and please each other." The nurse smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"You are correct on every count. We are amazing and perfect for each other. I'm still not hearing the concern."

Kurt pretended he hadn't spoken and continued his speech.

"As we've adjusted to each other, while it's obvious that we enjoy switching roles on a regular basis, we've definitely fallen into a pattern where I'm the more passive partner a little more often. I'm just gonna come right out and say that I love it that way." He sighed and squeezed Blaine's hands a little more tightly. "I had to be in control and take care of both my dad and myself through so much of high school. I had to be in control and take care of everything as a single dad for three years. I have to be in charge and control constantly at work. Now, obviously, being in charge is kind of natural for me so trust me when I say that I really love nothing more than dominating you and fucking you until you scream," He raised one eyebrow suggestively and Blaine shook his head but laughed. "However, I also get a lot of enjoyment out of letting you take charge in that area of our lives. Even yesterday when we were in the tub, you were bottoming but still in control and that made it even more amazing for me. I just love... being the one who's taken care of sometimes. I guess maybe I'm nervous all of a sudden that you aren't okay with that." Blaine looked into his eyes. He leaned forward to push Kurt back against the side of the tub again and pressed down on top of him, kissing him and breathing him in for a moment before leaning against the doctor's chest. "Please know though that nothing makes me happier than taking care of you too though, I don't ever want you to think..." Blaine's body shook with silent laughter before he interrupted.

"Baby? I get it. I agree one hundred percent with everything you just said. I mean, I'm a gay guy for a reason and I thoroughly enjoy being fucked up the ass by the person that I love." They both laughed again before pressing their lips together for a soft kiss. "But, my whole life before I met you, between my parents and Alex? I was never the one in charge. I think that our natural tendencies and personalities make it so that we enjoy a little role reversal in that aspect of our lives. I love being in control that way and can't even being to tell you how much it means to me to be the one to take care of you. No one in my life has ever let me do that for them before. No one has ever trusted me in that way."

"I trust you," Kurt whispered. "I trust you with everything. With my life, with Elliott... I trust you, Blaine."

"I know. I'm so happy that you do. I will always take care of you and make you happy, Kurt."

"I know. So will I.

Blaine nodded. "You have proven that to me every day since we first met, honey. You've always put me, and my feelings, first in any decision you've made. I think that's why I'm so comfortable even when you're the one in control. I never once felt that way with Alex. There was always a selfish motivation in everything he did. You love me so much and I've never doubted it for a moment. It's nice to know that when I need it you'll take care of me too."

They cuddled together in silence until the water grew cold, feeling unbelievably content.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kurt asked as they set the late brunch they had made together down on one of the dining room tables.

"I thought we could go to the Butterfly House."

"What's that?" Kurt scooped some eggs onto both of their plates and helped himself to the fresh fruit before passing it to his husband.

"It's this neat little habitat for all of these amazing butterflies and insects from around the world. The room is set up with kind of a rain forest atmosphere and the butterflies are completely free and they fly all around and land on you and everything." Blaine looked down at his plate in that moment and missed the momentary look of panic in Kurt's eyes.

"Sounds like fun!" He choked out.

_Oh my lord, please no! My husband can't see me have a panic attack when a bunch of butterflies land on me! Okay, Kurt... They're not really bugs, they're delicate harmless butterflies... with creepy little legs... and twitchy little antennae... Oh my god!_

The doctor cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly.

"So, it's crazy that this place has two dining rooms. I suppose it would come in handy though if you crammed a bunch of people in here and filled all of the bedrooms. Speaking of which," he popped a blueberry into his mouth, "We haven't even ventured upstairs yet. We should do that soon." He would have gone on talking but Blaine was looking at him oddly.

"What?" Kurt asked, glancing down to see if he had spilled food on himself or something.

Suddenly Blaine dove from the table, grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the second dining room. He walked up to the edge of the table and measured himself up against it for a moment.

"Perfect," he turned back to Kurt with a grin before yanking him over and grabbing his waist to scoot him up on the table. Kurt just looked at him in shock, his breathing already rapid. Blaine stepped right to the edge of the table and scooted the doctor toward him so that they were pressed together. Kurt wrapped his arms around the nurse's neck and pressed their faces together, the anticipation of whatever his husband had planned was already killing him.

"You know why they REALLY have two dining rooms, don't you?"

Kurt knew the answer but he desperately wanted Blaine to say it out loud.

"I don't know, baby. Why?"

"One for eating on. One for having sex on."

Kurt groaned and felt himself grow completely hard at those words. Blaine quickly reached down to pull off Kurt's pants and briefs before pushing him back to lay down on the table and pulling him forward so that his ass was right on the edge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a new bottle of lube from his pocket and looked at the label before grinning at Kurt.

"You ready to try something new?" Kurt's head shot up and he nodded quickly. He didn't even care what it was, he just wanted Blaine to do something. He was fully erect already and aching for the release that he knew would be a little while in coming.

"What is it?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Flavored lube. Piña colada to be precise. My favorite flavor." Blaine spoke in a low voice before pouring a generous amount in his hand rubbing it around and slightly into Kurt's opening. The doctor sank back down to the table and he reached behind him to grip the edge of the table by his head. He knew what was coming and his body started to shake a little.

The nurse fell to his knees and sank his tongue into Kurt's entrance aggressively. He licked and sucked and stretched until Kurt was writhing involuntarily and had reached one hand forward to grasp the curls. Blaine stood suddenly and Kurt whined in protest.

"I want you to finger yourself while I suck you off," Blaine whispered while pouring another large dollop of the lube onto Kurt's achingly hard cock.

"Oh my sweet gaga," Kurt groaned as he reached his hand down. His eyes literally rolled back into his head when Blaine sank his mouth down onto him, licking away the lubricant with obvious enjoyment. He seemed to steady himself for a moment before sinking down completely so that the skin of Kurt's navel was flush to his face. Kurt thought he would come right there, feeling the warm dampness of Blaine's mouth and throat surround him completely. Blaine glanced up at him and nodded a little, or at least the best he could in his position.

"You're so amazing," Kurt breathed out and thrust up slightly. Blaine choked the tiniest bit and had to pull back for a second. He changed his position a little and grasped the doctor's hips, urging him to go on. Kurt kept his thrusts light but it still only took a few seconds before he was sending out a shout that echoed off the walls and he was coming with force down Blaine's throat. The nurse swallowed quickly in time with Kurt's last lunge and pulled off to line himself up and thrust into the slicked entrance that Kurt's fingers had abandoned.

Kurt was still coming down from his high and every slam inside him sent an electric aftershock that was almost too much. Blaine pounded in with abandon. Kurt shouted with every hit.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

Blaine grabbed ahold of him and started jerking roughly. Kurt thrashed his head to the side, in absolute shock that his body was recovering this quickly. He felt the tension gradually build within him again though, and he eventually spilled over Blaine's hand. The nurse gave a couple more thrusts before he was crying his husband's name and exploding inside of him. He collapsed down onto Kurt's chest, breathing heavily.

"How was that for taking control?" He sighed happily. Kurt let out a sleepy laugh, barely able to stay awake after two orgasms.

"Fucking perfect."

* * *

"Kurt? Are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine had paid for their entrance into the Butterfly House. The lady behind the counter had placed bright yellow stickers on their shirts containing the the cartoon picture of a butterfly with a bright smile. Blaine had expected Kurt to protest the placing of a cheap sticker on his expensive shirt and was surprised when the doctor barely acknowledged it, looking incredibly pale.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go in," Kurt spoke in a rush and stepped inside. Blaine followed closely, watching his husband carefully.

The walked into the steamy room filled with lush greenery and exotic looking plants. Blaine looked around with awe as colorful wings floated past him in all sides. He turned to smile at Kurt but almost burst out laughing at what he saw.

Kurt was frozen in place, eyes looking toward Blaine in desperation. About ten different butterflies had landed in various places places on Kurt's body. One even balanced on the frame of his glasses.

"Oh my gosh. They sense my fear, Blaine. They're going to hold me hostage," Kurt whispered in a petrified voice. Blaine doubled over in laughter.

"Oh honey! They're butterflies for goodness sake! They aren't going to hurt you!" He really was trying to be comforting but this was just too hilarious. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of his husband, covered in butterflies and giving him a death glare.

"I really, really hate you," Kurt spoke through gritted teeth as Blaine wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and texted the picture to all of their friends.

* * *

Once they were outside Kurt had overcome his nerves about being covered by the insects, but was still genuinely pissed at Blaine. The nurse didn't help any by pulling out a pen and scribbling on the sticker.

It already stated:

_~I visited the Butterfly House~_

Blaine added:

_~and I didn't faint~_

Kurt ripped the sticker off.

"You're such an ass." He turned on his heel and walked off in a huff.

"Awww, honey! Don't be mad! You have to admit that it was kind of funny!" Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand but the doctor jerked it away and kept walking.

"Now don't tell me you two lovebirds are fighting!"

They turned their heads in surprise to see Irene shuffling toward them with a hand on her hip and pointing a stern finger at them.

"Hi, Irene. It's nice to see you again." Kurt forced a polite smile and let Blaine catch up with him. He shot his husband a look the clearly said, 'I'm still pissed but now is not the time.' Blaine tried to hide his sigh and stepped to his husband's side.

"Harold!" Irene called over her shoulder. "Those nice gay men are over here!"

The old man sank down to sit on a bench a little way back and waved a tired hand in the air, not bothering to even look in their direction.

Kurt snickered a little and didn't pull away when Blaine linked their fingers, though he was still a little tense.

"Oh now, see? That's much better, sweethearts!" She stopped in front of them and reached up to pinch them both on the cheek.

"Fights happen my little ducks. You'll get past it and love each other even more."

The men nodded, a little surprised at how observant she was.

"We're fine, Irene. Really," Blaine blushed a little and shot Kurt a sideways glance.

"Of course you are! Harold and I fight plenty." She exclaimed with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"So, you and your husband are staying over on the Island too?" Blaine asked conversationally.

"Yup, we do this every few years. How long are you boys here for?"

"Until Sunday morning," Kurt answered.

"Well then. Thursday night we'll have dinner together. Horn's Gaslight Bar. See you at 7pm." She patted their cheeks and turned around without waiting for them to respond. The couple watched her disappear with opened mouths.

"Harold! Off your butt! I want to buy t-shirts for the grandkids!" The old man sighed and rose to his feet as he caught up with his wife. He raised his hand in another wave to the boys without looking back. The couple walked away and the younger men watched as Harold put an arm around his wife and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him with a smile as they slowly worked their way down the sidewalk.

"So, fights happen, huh?" Blaine held Kurt's hand up to his chest and shot his husband an apologetic look.

Kurt glanced back at the other couple whom were holding hands and felt his heart warm. He gripped Blaine's fingers tightly.

"Yeah, they do."

They started to walk along in silence.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"A tiny bit."

"But you still love me?"

"For forever."

* * *

Blaine was relaxing in a patio chair on the large front porch after dinner, reading a book, when something soft landed in his face. He glanced up at Kurt who was standing in the doorway with a grin. The article had fallen to his lap and he picked it up curiously. His heart raced when he saw his scrubs pants. He looked up to see that Kurt had spiked his hair and was swinging his stethoscope in little circles. The doctor spoke in a low voice.

"You want to play doctor?"

* * *

"I don't know, Dr. Hummel. I feel like it might be inappropriate for me to meet you here like this. Isn't it against hospital policy?" Blaine pulled his best innocent and vulnerable expression.

"Don't worry about that right now. I've got you covered. I asked you here for a particular reason, Nurse Anderson."

"What's that, Dr. Hummel? Am I not doing a good job?" Kurt had to hold back his smirk at the playful anxiousness in Blaine's voice. "This is my first year out of nursing school. I want to make sure that I'm pleasing my boss." They both came close to laughing at this remark but pulled it together at the last moment. Kurt walked up to him, hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"You're doing a great job. Trust me, you're definitely pleasing me," he reached out and ran his fingers down one of Blaine's arms. "In fact, I've noticed how eager you are and thought you deserved to be rewarded."

"Oh. Thank you, doctor. I have been working hard." Blaine took a step closer and traced a finger down Kurt's chest and snagged a finger on one of the buttons playfully. "I think I'd love to be rewarded." He said the last part almost shyly looked up at Kurt under his lashes. The doctor had to stop his knees from buckling. He quickly cleared his throat and reached to pull Blaine in to him.

"Let me start then," he threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls and leaned in to kiss him, starting out soft and slow and intensifying quickly. Blaine relaxed and sank into his arms, kissing back but allowing Kurt to take control. The doctor deepened the kiss, breathing the nurse in, tasting every bit of him. He loved the feeling of his husband melting in his arms. He got lost for a moment, forgetting that they were playing parts. He pulled back and placed one last soft kiss before sinking to his knees.

He pulled down the scrubs bottoms just low enough so that Blaine was exposed.

"Going commando today, nurse?" He looked up at Blaine with a seductive glance.

"Let's just say I was hopeful of what might happen tonight so I came with as few layers as possible." Blaine reached down and stroked himself lightly before offering himself up to Kurt's mouth.

"Shit," Kurt whispered, before sucking Blaine in. The nurse was fairly hard to start with and things escalated quickly. Without even realizing it he bucked forward suddenly, shoving himself down Kurt's throat. His eyes opened wide when he realized what he'd done. He glanced down to apologize but realized that Kurt had adjusted quickly and relaxed his throat to accept all of him. The blue eyes were gazing up at him expectantly and Kurt's fingers were clutching at his hips, pushing him back and pulling him forward again. Blaine closed his eyes and gave into the amazing feeling, thrusting in and out of the dampness. He took one more glance down to find Kurt leaning back slightly, shoulders relaxed, cheeks flushed and the tiniest bit of drool escaping down his chin. The sight pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck, K-... Dr. Hummel... Oh, FUCK!" He heard something like a growl and realized that it had come from his own mouth as he came hard down Kurt's throat. The doctor pulled off and stood quickly, scooping Blaine's limp form from where he stood and tossing him lightly on the bed. He reached over to grab the lube and pulled Blaine's pants off completely. He quickly set to work prepping him aggressively. Blaine had started out completely relaxed and drained from his release, but was soon writhing and squirming in anticipation again.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's ankle and propped it up in the air and pushed his other leg to the side, spreading him wide open and positioning himself just at his entrance.

"Do you want me, nurse? Do you want me inside of you? Is this how you want me to reward you?" Kurt had lowered his voice an octave are so and it drove Blaine nuts.

"Yes, doctor! Please yes!"

Kurt scooted forward on his knees and pulled Blaine up so that he was propped up on the doctor's thighs. Kurt held Blaine's one leg high in the air and pushed the other leg further back before thrusting in abruptly.

"Yes! Please just fuck me, Dr. Hummel! Fuck me hard!"

"I plan to, Nurse Anderson," Kurt rasped out, lunging in and down with as much strength as he could gather. The position left Blaine wide open and vulnerable and it turned him on beyond belief as Kurt claimed him completely. The nurse reached down to stroke himself and it barely took a few strokes before he was clenching down and arching his back with a silent scream, shooting his release with force across Kurt's chest.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's other ankle and propped them both up on his shoulders as he stuttered forward a couple last times before letting out a whimper that turned into a loud moan as he clutched Blaine's thighs. He looked down with suddenly sleep heavy eyes.

"You look so good like this," his voice was rough and his breathing was heavy.

"So do you," Blaine sighed happily as he gazed up at Kurt who was still inside of him and rubbing soothing hands up and down his legs.

Kurt pulled out gently and lay down beside his husband. Blaine was still wearing the scrubs top and Kurt still had on his lab coat. As they settled on the pillows, facing each other, Blaine sleepily played with a button on Kurt's coat. Kurt laughed lightly and pulled his husband in for a kiss.

"You sure get turned on by the whole 'naughty doctor-innocent nurse' role playing don't you?"

Blaine kissed him back lazily and pulled Kurt onto his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a problem when we're actually working."

"Why's that?"

"It is ridiculously hard to hide a boner in cotton scrubs."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke on his stomach Wednesday morning to the bed bouncing and shaking. He quickly pulled his head up in sleepy confusion. For a split second he was excitedly hopeful that Blaine was doing something kinky, maybe masturbating next to him. He looked up eagerly but found his husband fully clothed and bouncing up and down on his knees enthusiastically, like a child. The nurse reached his hands down and shook the other man on the shoulders.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Kurt glared at him and let out an irritated sigh before burrowing back down in his pillow and pulling the blanket up over his head. Blaine plopped down on his stomach next to the doctor and pulled the blanket back. He placed several loud and sloppy kisses down the back of Kurt's neck.

"Wake up, baby! Come on!"

Kurt whined with his head still buried in his arms.

"Why? You're fully clothed so it's doubtful that I'm waking up to get sex. If you're not gonna do me then let me sleep." He tried to pull the blanket over his head again, but Blaine jerked it away with a laugh.

"It cracks me up that, for as much of a morning person as you are once you're awake, it's a bitch to actually get you out of bed sometimes." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up into a sitting position.

"What?" Kurt whined again. He glanced out the window and his eyes widened. "It's not even light out yet! What could possibly be so important that we need to get up this early?" He threw himself back on the bed once more. Blaine stood and snatched the clothes he had already set out for Kurt and placed them on the doctor's chest before straddling him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips.

"We're going to go for a run together," Kurt gave an irritated grunt but Blaine kept on talking, "and we're going to watch the sun rise and I'm going to make love to my handsome husband on the beach before it's filled with people."

Kurt's eyes popped open. He grabbed the clothes and dove out of bed to throw them on.

* * *

The husbands sank down in the sand next to each other on their private section of beach. They were breathing heavily and sweating from their short run, but feeling refreshed and invigorated. Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled the doctor in to his side. Kurt rested his head on his husband's shoulder and they relaxed into each other as they watched vibrant colors start to spread across the sky. Blaine leaned over slowly and tipped Kurt's chin up toward him. He took his time, movingly so slowly that Kurt's breathing was almost ragged in anticipation by the time their lips connected. Blaine parted his husband's lips with his own and gently entered his mouth with his tongue. Kurt sighed in satisfaction and felt his body grow slack as Blaine deepened the kiss and slowly lowered him onto his back, rolling his hips down so that they were grinding together.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt sighed again. He moved his own hips upward, desperate for more contact. He made a sound of exasperation as the nurse pulled away.

"Come on," Blaine pulled the doctor to his feet, "in the water." Kurt felt a slow grin come to his face and kicked off his trainers before dashing ahead into the water. Blaine hopped on one foot and then the other as he tried to rid himself of his own running shoes and came close to falling face first in the sand.

The water was still fairly chilly from the early morning, but heat was already radiating from the rising sun and they were still warm from their exercise so they adjusted quickly. Once they were out far enough in the water so that they were covered from the chest down, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and hiked him up onto his waist. He could already lift his husband without too much trouble, but in the water he was light as air. Kurt clung to him tightly with his arms and legs and they quickly started to move together, enjoying the freedom of less gravity to weigh down their movements.

"Fuck. Why haven't we done this sooner?" Blaine gasped, leaning in to suck on his husband's neck.

"I don't know," Kurt laughed, "but we're definitely going to do it again. Wait a minute." He hopped down to his feet and Blaine whined in protest, trying to draw him back in. "Patience, baby. I'm going to make this even better." The doctor slipped off his shorts and reached over to slip off Blaine's.

"What are you doing?!" Blaine whispered as he glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Thankfully the beach and water were still empty of people.

"Relax," Kurt shot him an evil little grin and he hooked both pairs of shorts around his arm before jumping back up into the nurse's arms. "No one can see us and we'll put them back on when we're done."

Blaine still glanced around anxiously, but quickly lost himself again in the amazing feeling swelling up inside as Kurt lined their cocks up next to each other and began steadily rolling in and up from his perch on Blaine's waist. The heat from their bodies and the coolness of the water made for a fabulous combination. Soon they were groaning loudly as they slid against each other and came hard over each others' stomachs. They stayed that way for a little while, kissing softly and slowly, before Kurt scooted down to his feet and they both tried to pull on their shorts. It was a little more difficult to do in the water than they anticipated. They were laughing hard as they held each other up each time they almost went under in their struggle to squeeze into the soaking wet clothing. They lazily walked back toward the beach, but stopped short when they saw a young family gathered in the shallows collecting shells. The mother was bent over, helping her small son put his finds in a bucket. She glanced at them and huffed loudly without saying a word.

"Mommy? Were those guys playing Twister in the water?" The child pulled on his mother's leg. She shot the couple a searing glare and tried to distract her son with a pretty new shell.

Both men blushed deeply and quickly made their way out of the water, still holding hands. Kurt kept his eyes steadily forward, desperately wanting to get out of there. Blaine tried to give the parents an apologetic glance, knowing how he'd feel if Addy and Elly had seen two adults having sex in the water. The woman just shot him a look of annoyance but the man grinned and held out his fist as the men passed. Blaine bumped it with a guilty smile. The man shook his head with a look of admiration.

"Props, dude."

Both Kurt and the woman rolled their eyes.

* * *

The men burst out laughing the moment they went back inside.

"I can't believe that guy practically congratulated you!" Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

"You're hot, baby. Even straight guys can appreciate that," Blaine mumbled into his neck with a smile. Kurt laughed harder and pulled back to draw his shirt over his head.

"I'm fairly certain he was congratulating you on doing it in the ocean, not for doing it with me." Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt to him to kiss his bare chest.

"Want to christen the other shower down here?"

"Shit, yes."

* * *

After a long shower, where Blaine pressed his husband up against the wall and languidly made love to him, they eventually made their way back to the bedroom, damp and naked. They both grabbed some board shorts and tossed them on as they went to the kitchen for some breakfast. They cooked french toast on the stove together, pausing frequently to make-out and rut against each other, slowly working their way toward another love-making session. They sat on the bar stools in the kitchen, feeding each other small bites and kissing lazily. As they finished eating, Kurt slowly ran his hand down Blaine's chest and grasped his length through his shorts. Blaine groaned and thrust his hips forward.

"Living room?" The nurse breathed.

"Yes, please." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shirt and pulled him into the other room. They had just fallen to the couch and Kurt was pressing down into his husband when something caught his eye.

"What is that?" He sat up abruptly, leaving Blaine lying there, panting and reaching for him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine gasped. "Come here!"

"Blaine, look at this." Kurt's voice was a little incredulous sounding and it captured Blaine's curiosity. He sat up and was surprised to see a huge gift basket sitting on the coffee table. Both men smiled at each other and knelt down next to the basket, pulling away the card from that was attached to the giant bow on top.

"When was it delivered?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm guessing when we were in the water," Kurt shrugged.

They opened the card.

_~Hope you're enjoying the honeymoon guys! Just a few things to make it as 'pleasurable' as possible. ;)_  
_Love, Nick and Jeff~_

"Oh my goodness! This was so sweet of them!" Kurt exclaimed as they pulled off the wrappings and found a pile of treasures. There was a bottle of champagne and two bottles of wine, fresh fruit and chocolate dipping sauce, candles and bath salts packaged separately so they didn't taint the food, and several wrapped packages. Blaine grabbed one of the packages and opened it quickly. He blushed the moment it was open though and pushed it back in the basket.

"Maybe not so sweet," his face was bright red and he refused to meet Kurt's gaze.

"What?" The doctor asked with a laugh and snatched up the package to see for himself.

"Oh." He looked up at his husband slowly and an embarrassed smile spread across his face.

"Let's open the rest of them." He whispered.

"Do you want to... um... try stuff like this?" Blaine asked him a little shyly.

"Why not? We're grown-ups. We're married. Let's be adventurous."

They scooted quickly back up on the couch and pulled the basket in between them. Kurt bit his lip and pulled out the package they had already opened. They both blushed again profusely and giggled a little as they looked at each other.

"Oh my god, we're adults! I can't believe we're both embarrassed by this! Okay, time to get over it." he pulled out the gift and examined it a little more closely. It was several firm beads on a long string with a ring on the end.

"Have you ever used anal beads before?" Blaine eyed his husband warily. Kurt snorted.

"Blaine, you are officially married to the most conservative gay man in the world. I don't think I've tried anything we'll find in this basket. Um, have you?" Blaine laughed and gave his husband a kiss.

"We're in the same boat then. This will be fun." He winked at Kurt, feeling his embarrassment slip away a bit with the knowledge that they would be experimenting together.

"Oh my gosh! You've got to be kidding!"

"What?"

"They included handwritten instructions and pointers!" Kurt buried his face in his hands and Blaine snatched the note and read it.

"I will officially not be able to look them in the eye when we get home."

They slowly went through the rest of the packages. Along with the beads they found a dildo and some light bondage gear including a blindfold, restraints and handcuffs. There was a note on the handcuffs saying that they were from Puck that read:

_~Go nuts my little fairies~_

Kurt buried his face in his hands again.

They went on to find even more lube and some condoms which they laughed at, saying that they now had enough to get them through the next year. Finally the found the item that both mortified them and turned them on the most. A small plug that came with a remote control to make it vibrate.

"Oh my gosh! I can't decide if I'm horny now or just ready to die of humiliation." Blaine set the basket to the side and and looked at Kurt warily. Kurt steeled himself.

"Nope, we're not gonna be embarrassed. Well, okay, we might be embarrassed, but we'll get over it." He picked up a couple of the items up and held them in the air.

"You first. What do you want to try?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Blaine hid his face in his husband's shoulder for a moment before reaching out and pointing at a box.

"Perfect," Kurt looked at him hungrily before grabbing the item and pushing the nurse back down on the couch.

* * *

"Okay, are you ready?" Kurt asked softly, in a rough voice. Blaine nodded. His body was already shaking with pleasure. Kurt had spent the last hour massaging and kissing and stroking until Blaine was both relaxed and trembling with anticipation. His achingly hard erection was already leaking and as Kurt reached out and spread the moisture around the head he groaned loudly.

"Fucking shit, Kurt! Just do it al-fucking-ready or I'm gonna come before you've even started!" Kurt let out a laugh that was low in his throat. He sat back and took the beads, covering them generously in lube.

"Here I go, babe." he carefully inserted the first bead, watching Blaine's face for his reaction. "How is it?"

"A little weird, but too good for me to care," Blaine laughed breathlessly. "More."

Kurt worked slowly to push in one more bead and then another until Blaine suddenly lurched forward.

"MMnnahh... Oh fuck!" Kurt grinned. _We've found the magic spot._

The doctor took hold of the ring at the end of the beads and reached up to start stroking Blaine's twitching cock. He had squeezed a little more lube into his hand and his pumping was smooth and steady. The nurse was writhing and twisting, whimpering as his orgasm approached rapidly.

"Kurt!" He called out, letting his husband know that he was just seconds away. Just as Blaine tensed one final time and sucked in a deep breath, Kurt pulled back on the beads as he rapidly increased the rate of his pumping. The beads slowly rubbed one by one across Blaine's prostate and then pulled out of him just as he was climaxing. He involuntarily arched his back high into the air and flung his head back over the arm of the couch.

"Holy... Oh my... You can't... Ever stop... Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! KUUUUURRRT!"

Kurt laughed a little wickedly and watched with great enjoyment as Blaine melted down into the couch with his eyes closed, breathing suddenly slow and steady.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly after a moment of complete silence. He leaned in close to peer into his husband's face. He snickered and sat back, holding the device up in front of him to examine it appreciatively.

_Husband completely passed out from intense pleasure. That would be a yes to the beads._

* * *

"How many?" The hostess looked at the two men with a smile as the walked into the Pink Pony Bar and Grill.

"Two please," Kurt smiled charmingly at the girl and Blaine watched as her face went slack for just a moment before gazing at him dreamily. The nurse smirked to himself, knowing an instant crush when he saw one. Not that he could blame the girl. He looked his husband over appreciatively.

Kurt was wearing slim fitting dress khakis and an electric blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the top two buttons undone, giving the smallest preview of his toned chest. He had forgone his glasses for the evening, his uncovered eyes popping with the color of his shirt. His hair was swept up in a sexy coiffure, a little more messy than his normal hospital do, but not the crazed spikes that he saved for their role playing.

"This way please," she gushed as she led them forward without looking away from Kurt. He smiled pleasantly at her and she sighed as she ran smack into the corner of a wall. Kurt's eyes widened as he reached out to steady her, placing a hand gently on her elbow.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. Blaine knew that it was his professional, medical side coming out, but the girl only saw an incredibly handsome and concerned man with his hand on her arm. She blushed but nodded with a still dreamy look in her eye. She led them forward again, this time paying a little more attention to where she was going.

She sat them at a cozy table off to the side and handed Kurt his menu carefully while blindly pushing Blaine's toward him until it fell in his lap. When she walked away, assuring them that their waiter would be with them soon, the two men looked to each other with humorous glances.

"You've got an admirer, baby." Blaine laughed. Kurt's shoulders shook silently in amusement.

After ordering drinks and waiting until he was sure that his husband was significantly buzzed, Blaine leaned forward and slipped a small bag under the table. Kurt looked at him curiously and took it. After glancing in he snapped it shut quickly, his face turning bright red. He shook his head at Blaine frantically and hissed across the table.

"I can't! Not in a restaurant!"

"That's the point of something like this, Kurt. The risk. Makes it exciting!" Blaine leaned back in his chair and eyed Kurt eagerly.

The doctor swallowed hard as he tried to ignore how hot he felt. He bit the inside of his lip and headed to the bathroom, attempting to hide the small bag in his hand.

He returned minutes later walking stiffly. Blaine tried not to smirk. When Kurt sat down carefully, Blaine asked in a quiet and concerned voice.

"Are you okay? It's not uncomfortable, is it? You don't have to do this." He rushed to reassure his husband.

Kurt managed a small smile. "It's fine, babe. It's actually not uncomfortable at all... it's even turning me on," he finished quietly. "I just feel like everyone in here knows and is looking at me." He glanced around with a blush to his cheeks.

"No one knows, baby," Blaine grinned. "And no one WILL know... depending on how discreet you can be." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes as Blaine reached into his pocket and pressed the lowest setting button on the remote control.

Kurt let out a strangled gasp and stared straight into Blaine's eyes, desperate to keep a neutral expression on his face. Blaine turned the vibrations back off and there was the slightest sag of relief to Kurt's shoulders as he let out a deep breath.

"Okay?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Throughout their dinner, Blaine would sporadically play with the remote. Kurt found that the anticipation of not knowing when it was coming was almost as good as the vibrations themselves. He ended up gripping the sides of his chair and edge of the table half the time and barely touched his dinner.

As the neared the end of their meal his face was flushed and he trembled the tiniest bit. He eyed Blaine darkly. Anyone else might have thought that the doctor was mad at his husband. The nurse knew that he was begging him with his gaze not to stop... until the hostess came back to their table that is. She leaned in to talk to Kurt with stars in her eyes. Kurt shot his husband a warning glance and looked to the girl with a pasted on smile, hoping to God that she would soon leave him alone.

"So, I just wondered it you needed any tips on places you should visit while you're here with your friend?" She gave him a shy, hopeful look. Kurt was about to correct her when he felt the familiar vibrations. His cheeks flushed and he gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles were white.

"No th-" he choked and coughed, sucking his lips back into his mouth and biting them before letting out a sharp breath, "thank you. We're fine." She looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked slowly. Kurt nodded jerkily, not able to speak any longer.

"Are you sure? You look like you might be sick!" She leaned in closer and examined his face in concern.

"I have..." his eyes rolled back in his head and when he slapped both hands down flat on the table the hostess jumped in surprise. He gasped out it a harsh whisper, "I have to go." He jumped from the table and awkwardly rushed in the direction of the bathroom. Blaine stood quickly.

"He'll be fine," he winked at the waitress. "Pardon me but I'm going to go check on my husband." She looked at him in shock as he waved his left hand in the air to show her his wedding ring with another wink. He tossed some bills on the table and ran after Kurt, leaving her standing there with her mouth hanging open.

When he opened the bathroom door just seconds after Kurt, he found his husband bending over the counter, grasping the edge and squeezing his eyes shut, a tiny tear of desperation leaking from the tip of his lashes. He forced his eyes open and looked at Blaine through the mirror.

"For the love of fuck if you don't finish this right now I will kill you. Literally kill you." His voice was rough and as low as Blaine had ever heard it. Without another word the nurse grabbed his husband and pushed him into a stall, slamming the door shut. He yanked Kurt's pants down and the doctor's straining cock sprang free. Kurt grasped the sides of the stall as Blaine sank to his knees and took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt gasped and whimpered, doing his best to stay silent as Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked actively. He reached up a hand to trace the outside of the plug and that did it. Kurt's knees buckled and he couldn't keep himself from calling out Blaine's name as he gave in to the intense waves coursing through him. Tears were streaming down his face as Blaine swallowed repeatedly and quickly reached to turn off the vibrations and gently remove the plug, knowing that in just seconds it would stop being pleasurable and start being painful.

Kurt whimpered in relief and sagged forward into Blaine's arms, fairly certain that his legs wouldn't hold him up.

"Blaine... fu... I ca... oh my... that... you just... love... just shit," he trailed off brokenly. He put most of his weight on the nurse, hoping that Blaine could continue to hold him up until he regained his faculties. Blaine took the vibrator and remote, dropping them back in the small bag and tucking them into his pocket with a smirk.

_Incoherent husband. Check. We are so getting one of these for me too._

* * *

That night they set aside the toys and made love. Blaine slipped into his husband and started a slow and steady rhythm. They kissed each other gently as they worshipped each others' bodies, moving together tenderly. All of the playing around today had been a blast but it had left them with a desire to connect on a deeper level. To simply take each other in, breathe each other in, love each other as deeply and intimately as possible.

"Kurt, you're so beautiful," Blaine spoke softly, feeling close to overflowing with an intense love for this man. Kurt gazed into his eyes and pulled him in for another tender kiss.

"So are you, Blaine. I love you so much," he spoke in a voice thick with emotion.

They kept their eyes locked on each other as they came together, whispering of their love in broken moans.

They fell asleep, wrapped together in a mass of tangled limbs. Both were thanking God for the spouse that they were lucky enough to be clinging to.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine woke together Thursday morning to thunder and lightning outside their window. They looked at each other and smiled before scooting into each others arms. They spent the morning cuddling and talking while the rain poured down in torrents and the thunder crashed so loudly that it shook the house.

Blaine rested his head on his husband's chest. Kurt ran one hand up and down the nurse's back and carded the fingers of his other hand through the curls.

They talked for a long time of the children, their deep desire for more and how they would live their lives once they got back home. So far things hadn't changed very much since Blaine had acquired the money from Alex's will. They had said at first that they had no intention of changing the way they lived, but were slowly coming to the realization that this was an amazing and rare opportunity. While they loved their careers, they often lamented the time spent away from their young children. They had become fathers because they loved family and wanted to be the ones to mentor and shape the children. It was frustrating to have to take them to daycare so often. They came to the decision, while cuddling, that they would look into stepping back some in their hours in order to spend every possible moment with the kids and each other. Even with cut back hours they could live decently on their combined incomes, yet had the security of their windfall to know that they could take care of the kids, retirement, and any eventuality that came along. It was an incredible position to be in and they felt blessed beyond belief.

Eventually Blaine's stomach growled so they pulled themselves from the bed and headed to the kitchen. While Blaine prepared some breakfast Kurt ventured up the stairs to the second level for the first time. He was leaning against the door frame of one of the bedrooms and daydreaming as he gazed at the multiple sets of bunk beds. He felt arms wrap around his waist and smiled. He turned his head and nuzzled his nose against his husband's.

"Watcha thinkin' about, baby?" Blaine whispered.

"How I would love to come back here and be able to fill these beds with kids someday." Blaine laughed softly as he kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"There are a lot of beds to fill. I've counted at least three sets of bunk beds."

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "Well, the kids don't all have to belong to us. We could bring Finn and Rachel along... or Jeff and Nick."

"That sounds amazing. We should totally do that." Blaine agreed excitedly.

Kurt turned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling the nurse to him.

"I want to ask you about something."

"Yeah?" Blaine pressed a light kiss on his husband's nose.

"I'm still technically registered as a foster parent." Kurt's voice was hesitant. Blaine nodded slowly.

"I'm not suggesting that we dive into anything particular right away... but I'll never forget how welcoming Elliott into my life changed both of us for the better. If he wasn't with me I don't know what would have..." the doctor trailed off feeling a little choked up. Blaine leaned in so that their foreheads and noses were touching and nodded again, knowing exactly what Kurt was feeling. "We've been blessed with so much, Blaine. There are so many kids out there that need help. While I love the thought of having kids of our own... I just really want us to consider all of the options in front of us. We have an opportunity to be the dads we want to be, and have the family we want, while changing the life of a needy child forever. I don't want us to ignore that. I don't think I could live with myself, honestly."

Blaine looked him in the eye and reached up both hands to gently grasp either side of his husband's face.

"Kurt? I don't think I've ever loved you more."

* * *

The rain was still pouring down mid-morning and after a light breakfast they settled into the media room and turned on a movie. It was an old black and white, but to be honest, they didn't pay much attention.

Kurt had brought in the basket of fresh fruit, the chilled bottle of champagne and the chocolate dipping sauce. They lounged together on the large sectional, taking turns feeding each other the chocolate covered slices of fruit and laughing as they attempted to give each other sips of champagne. They mostly ended up dribbling it down their chins.

After a bit, Blaine pressed Kurt back down into the couch and they took their time, kissing slowly and gently. There was no goal. No race to a heated climax. There was only simple and pure enjoyment as they gently explored and tasted each other.

Kurt scooted himself back so that he was on his side, his back to the couch. Blaine, in turn, was on his side, facing his husband. They leaned in and pressed kiss after kiss on each others lips. They were soft and sensual without being erotic. Blaine reached up and threaded his fingers in Kurt's thick hair. He pressed the doctor back into the couch and traced the soft lips in front of him with his tongue. He slowly sucked the bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it just the tiniest bit before letting go and giving it another soothing lick before placing a full kiss. Kurt's entire body relaxed and he sank back into the sofa. He opened his mouth and eagerly swirled his tongue up and into Blaine's mouth. Their tongues met and pressed and twisted together before Blaine fought him gently for dominance and swept his tongue into Kurt's mouth completely, tasting every inch. They both grew breathless as their kisses deepened. Eventually they had to break free and gather some air.

They traced finger tips around each others features as if to memorize every part of the man that they were married to. They rubbed their noses together in gentle eskimo kisses for a while before moving on to place small and lazy kisses down ears, necks and chests. Even these kisses slowed and came to an eventual halt as they nuzzled and fell asleep, holding one another.

It was funny. They had had so many amazing sexual experiences during this trip. They had loved every minute of it. Now, however, in this moment, they had never felt so intimately connected.

* * *

Blaine woke shortly after lunchtime to see that the sun was peeking from behind the clouds. He was also incredibly aroused, like fully hard already. It took him just a moment to realize what exactly had brought that about as he tried to push the sleepy haze from his brain. He shook with laughter when he realized what was happening. Kurt was rutting and writhing against him... completely in his sleep. His wonderful husband was having a wet dream. Probably due to all of the making out and no release from earlier. He was just debating what to do, whether to wake him and do things properly or just let it happen when Kurt groaned out.

"Denzel!"

_What the fuck!_

Blaine's eyes widened and he shoved Kurt back roughly, not caring now if he woke him.

"Denzel? Like, Denzel Washington? You were rutting up against ME in your sleep while having a wet dream about Denzel Washington?"

The nurse was about to push his husband off completely in a huff when Kurt broke into a smile and snorted out a loud laugh as he fell forward, pinning Blaine down. The nurse still didn't see what was so amusing but it was hard for him to move at the moment. Kurt looked up and wiped a tear of mirth from his eye.

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't help it. I was embarrassed at first when I woke up and realized what I was doing so I went ahead and made a joke. I didn't think you'd get mad." Kurt was still shaking with silent laughter and his eyes begged his husband to join him. Blaine gave in easily, laughing out loud, and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

"Denzel though, babe? He's like... old."

"Hey, don't hate. He may be old but he's still hot as hell. And that voice? Oh my god, so sexy..." Kurt gazed off dreamily but yelped in laughter when Blaine tickled him on the side. They kept up their laughter and added small kisses. They fell into an easy rhythm and were soon moving together again. They stripped off their clothes and Blaine magically pulled out his tiny bottled of lube and slicked them both up with ease. They lined themselves up just right and slotted their legs together, gently thrusting and moving until they jolted together one last time, coming one after the other.

They lazed around for just a bit longer, kissing and cuddling. Soon their stickiness forced them to get up though. Blaine called for a carriage and they quickly hopped in the shower. They decided that they would spend the afternoon shopping for souvenirs for the family before they met Harold and Irene for dinner. They were actually looking forward to the time with the older couple immensely. Underneath their odd quirks was a wise and still happily married couple, after so many years. The young men felt like they had lucked across an amazing example of what marriage should be.

* * *

Two hours later they were walking downtown, hands full of bags filled with gifts for their family and friends, snacking on some fudge they had bought from one of the local candy shops. Blaine had insisted, saying you don't go to Mackinac Island without trying Mackinac Island Fudge. After tasting it, Kurt couldn't have agreed more. They agreed to stop once more before they left in order to take some slabs home for the rest of the family.

"Who do we need to get something for yet?" Kurt asked, licking a tiny bit of fudge from the tip of his finger. Blaine glanced down at the bags they were carrying to do a mental inventory.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we only have Rachel left."

"Good," Kurt sighed. "I'm tired of shopping."

Blaine looked at him and raised one eyebrow. Kurt burst out laughing.

"Just kidding. Thought I'd see how carefully you were paying attention."

Blaine shook his head with a smile and switched his bags to one hand so that he could link his fingers with Kurt's.

"Oh, there! That looks like a cute little boutique. I bet we could find something there."

They entered the shop moments later, still holding hands and started to look around. The girl behind the counter looked at them excitedly and told them to just ask for help. They smiled their thanks and set their bags to the side so they could browse properly.

Kurt quickly found a dress that he was sure Rachel would love. He jokingly held it up to Blaine.

"Hey, hold still. You're not much taller than Rach. I want to see how this will fall on her." Blaine glared at him but before he could respond the clerk was at their sides.

"If you'd like to try that on you're more than welcome to use our fitting room," she winked at them and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. Both men gaped at her for a moment and Blaine was still trying to come up with a good response when Kurt grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the dressing room.

"Thank you, sweetie," he called over his shoulder to the girl. "We'll only be a minute."

Blaine gasped and sputtered as Kurt pulled him along and shut them into the small room.

"What the hell is the matter with you-mmmffff..." Kurt attacked his mouth with a kiss and quickly reached down to unzip his pants. The nurse sucked his lips in and bit them hard to keep from making a noise as Kurt sank to his knees and took his husband into his mouth with an evil grin. Blaine sighed and groaned the tiniest bit but pulled himself together enough to whisper harshly.

"I can't believe you insinuated that I wear dresses!"

Kurt snorted, accidentally choking himself a little, and had to pull off.

"Yes, but look where it got us," he whispered seductively.

"Why couldn't you have been the cross-dresser?!"

"Because I thought of it first. I can't believe you're complaining when you're getting a blow job out of this!"

Blaine hesitated. "Touché. Go ahead."

Kurt quickly set to work and before he knew it Blaine was breathing heavily and tapping Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt stood and finished him quickly, pulling a tissue from his pocket to wipe up his handful. Blaine sagged against his shoulder and pressed a kiss against his neck before tucking himself back in. He rolled his eyes at his husband before unlocking the dressing room door and stepping out.

The girl was eyeing them oddly with a blush to her cheeks. She didn't say another word except to wish them a nice day after they payed for the dress. Blaine distinctly avoided her gaze while Kurt winked at her, telling her to have a nice day too. Kurt grabbed his husband's hand and they gathered their bags to leave. Just as they were exiting the door Blaine called over his shoulder.

"Not all gay men wear dresses, honey! Just a little pointer!"

* * *

The young couple entered the small tavern just before seven and found Harold and Irene sitting in a booth near the back.

"Yoo-Hoo! Over here, boys!" Irene stood and called to them cheerily. She looked to the hostess who was pulling out some menus and preparing to walk the men over. "You see?" Irene said loudly to the girl. "I told you that some handsome gay men were coming to meet with us!"

Kurt and Blaine felt their cheeks burning and they distinctly avoided the gaze of everyone they passed.

"For crying out loud, woman! The whole damn restaurant can her you. Put a cork in it!" Harold didn't seem to find it ironic that he had spoken just as loudly.

The men were fighting battling urges to both run for the door and just burst out laughing. The linked their fingers and decided to go with laughter. That kind of attitude would certainly turn this evening into pure fun. That and alcohol. They both ordered cocktails.

"So, how's the honeymoon sex?" Harold grinned at them over the top of his beer.

Kurt had just taken a big sip of his drink and promptly choked. He coughed and sputtered for a moment while Blaine patted him on the back. They glanced at each other with bright red cheeks, both silently begging the other to be the one to answer.

Irene reached up a hand and smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Harold! You've embarrassed them! They don't want to tell us about their sex!"

About ten people from the surrounding tables turned to look their way. The young couple sank slightly in their seats, thinking once more about making a run for it.

They linked fingers and Blaine coughed lightly. "Um, it's good thanks." _Please shoot me now!_

"There's nothing like it. I remember well." Harold winked before putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, understanding perfectly the kind if torture the boys were feeling and enjoying every moment.

Kurt shook his head, realizing now that the older man was playing with them. He cheeks were still pink, but he smiled and shook with silent laughter. _Two can play at this game._

"Yup, nothing like it. So how's the sex going for you guys these days?"

* * *

As the evening went on they enjoyed themselves more and more. They found themselves not laughing at, but laughing with the older couple. They shared stories of parenthood, commiserating over the stress and delighting over the joys of raising children. It seemed that the fact that one couple was young and gay while the other couple was old and straight had no bearing when it came to parenthood. You had the same fears and hopes, the same ups and downs, the same love and desire to see your offspring excel and succeed. It was refreshing and heartwarming.

As the evening came to a close they exited the bar together to say goodnight on the street. Irene reached to pull both of them into a surprisingly bone-crushing hug for how small she was. They hailed a carriage and she shoved her purse into her husband's hands as she moved to climb up.

"Hold this, Harold."

"Dammit woman! I'm tired of holding your purses!"

Despite his words, he slung the purse over his shoulder. As they pulled away she leaned onto his shoulder and he put an arm around her snugly.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with a smile before slipping their arms around each others waists and walking down the sidewalk. Kurt bent toward his husband and whispered.

"If you ever bought a purse to go along with that dress I'd hold it for you."

"Shut up."

Blaine pushed him away with a grin. Kurt laughed as he stumbled to the side.

They reached around each other once more and leaned together as they strolled under the stars.

* * *

AN- Two days left of the honeymoon! Three more of you got your wishes fulfilled. Hope you enjoyed! For the rest of you, never fear. I'm fairly certain I have them all down and you will see them before the boys head home!

Layla, I'm picking-violets on tumblr. Honestly, I think I've been on there maybe once since I started it :) One of these days!

Thank you so much for the different story prompts you sent me! I posted a new fic yesterday. It's a completely different storyline. Much more drama. Check it out if you so desire :) "Loving You Just the Way You Are"

I loved the little "Fresh Start" side-story requests some of you sent me! I've decided to post some as one-shots and will credit you in the description so you know it's for you :) Watch for them!

Love,

PickingViolets


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously, Blaine? We have yet to sleep in this whole week," Kurt grumbled as the nurse pulled him along the path by his hand. Blaine rolled his eyes and let go of his husband's hand but kept on walking.

"Oh my god! You are so grumpy this morning! What is with you?" Blaine huffed, starting to get annoyed at Kurt's distinct lack of enthusiasm. The doctor watched his husband continue to walk stiffly in front of him and started to feel guilty. He had been so caught up in wishing he was still in bed, he hadn't considered how his attitude was affecting the other man. He hung his head for a second before running and catching Blaine by the hand again.

The nurse turned when he felt the tug. Kurt winced when he saw the flat expression on Blaine's face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Kurt took both of his husband's hands and pulled him off to the side of the path, where they sat down on a couple of small boulders. "I've been a shitty spouse this morning, haven't I?" Blaine cracked the littlest bit of a smile.

"You've been better, that's for sure." The nurse scooted closer and placed his hands on his husband's knees. Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine in for a hug.

"You've made all of these romantic plans. You've worked so hard on this trip and this morning I've been acting like an ungrateful brat." Blaine hugged him back and didn't say anything. Kurt laughed, "I suppose I deserve to not be defended right now." He pushed Blaine back and held him by his shoulders. "I hereby promise to behave myself and enjoy everything thoroughly, especially since the best part is that I just get to be with you." Blaine made a little "Awww" sound and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

"You are adorable and forgiven and I love you to pieces." He jumped up and yanked the doctor to his feet. Kurt grinned as his husband starting jogging back up the path, pulling him along behind.

Minutes later, panting from the exercise, they reached their destination. Kurt's breath was nearly taken away from the beauty. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around him from behind and they both gazed at the amazing creation in front of them.

It was a huge, naturally formed land bridge made from rock. It stood out slightly from the island in a large, hollowed out curve. From their vantage point, high up on the side of the small mountain, they had a gorgeous view of crystal clear waters sparkling in the background and the sandy beach below. Kurt sank back into Blaine's arms and rubbed lightly over his hands as the looked on in awed silence.

"What's the name of this?" Kurt asked quietly after a moment.

"Arch Rock. Isn't it a beautiful sight?" Kurt nodded in agreement and turned his head to place a light kiss on his husband's lips. Blaine let him go and quickly pulled him up near the edge of the cliff where a safety rail was in place.

"Look down there, baby. Do you see anything special?" Kurt looked at him curiously before peering over the edge. It took him a moment to find what he was supposed to be looking for. He brought his hand to his mouth and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Right below them, huge letters were drawn out in the sand on the beach.

_~I LOVE YOU KURT~_

"When did you do this?" Kurt turned to him incredulously, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. Blaine smiled a little sheepishly.

"I may have payed some teenagers to do it for me." Kurt just smiled and looked at him adoringly. He leaned in to connect their lips in a kiss that was full of every loving feeling swirling around inside of him. Blaine gasped a little at the intensity, but breathed in and tugged Kurt closer to him by his waist as he deepened the kiss. In moments like these, they could feel their love radiating through the touch of their lips. These emotion filled moments were the best in their marriage. A small, yet powerful, physical representation of how much they loved each other.

They stayed in each others arms, kissing gently and holding one another close, completely forgetting that they weren't in a private place. They felt so content and fulfilled, until a loud statement from behind them made them jump.

"Fags." They looked up in shock as a small group of people walking up the path made their way toward the safety rail to view the rock. It was a man who spoke and looked at them with a roll of his eyes and disgust. The rest of the group, an older lady and three younger women, seemed embarrassed by their companion. Blaine glared and prepared to say something when he felt Kurt turn in his arms away from the group and face the water. The nurse turned toward his husband and looked into his face. He was shocked to see that Kurt's eyes were misting up just a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong? I mean, that was stupid, I know what's wrong. It's just... you're usually so unphazed by stuff like this." Blaine purposely ignored the group behind them and pulled Kurt closer in his arms, hugging him tight. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know. You're right. I usually just ignore people or make a bitchy comment and move on. I dunno..." he hesitated before looking his husband in the eye. "It just hurt this time. We were having such an amazing, romantic moment. It was sweet and pure and just what marriage should be. I guess I'll just never understand that kind of ignorance. Every once in a while, it's just painful to be so ostracized." Blaine swallowed hard, knowing there was nothing to say. Nothing to magically make it better. He just pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek and whispered, "I love you."

They stood there for a few moments, ignoring the other people and soaking up the feeling of holding each other close. Suddenly, they heard a gasp from behind them.

"Nana? Nana, are you okay?!" Kurt and Blaine whipped around quickly to see the older woman turn deathly pale and start to buckle at the knees. Every sad feeling and annoyance about discrimination left their heads as they rushed to the woman's side. Kurt dove to his knees and caught the woman, gently lowering her to the ground. Blaine grabbed her wrist and started to take her pulse.

"What are you doing?" The man who had called out the original slur snapped. "We don't need you..."

"My husband is a doctor and I am a nurse. This woman is in obvious need of medical attention. If you want us to help her then back away and keep your mouth closed," Blaine spoke calmly without looking up from what he was doing. The man's mouth dropped open in surprise. He clearly looked annoyed but stayed silent. A young woman dropped down to her knees and took the older woman's free hand.

"Will she be okay? What's wrong with her?" She looked to Kurt anxiously. He looked into her eyes and smiled kindly.

"I'm guessing from the looks of her that it's heat exhaustion. We'll take care of her. Don't worry. Can you tell me her name?" The younger woman tearfully said that this was her Nana Maire. Kurt gently squeezed her hand before turning back to the other woman.

"Marie? I'm Dr. Hummel. Can you talk to me? Can you tell me how you're feeling?" She fluttered her eyes open and spoke weakly.

"Just-... just got really weak and tired all of a sudden. I feel dizzy now." Kurt rubbed her hand and looked to Blaine.

"How's her pulse?"

"A little low, but not in the danger zone." Kurt nodded.

"We need to get some fluids into her."

"Does anybody have some water?" Blaine called out to the family. Another woman scrambled in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

They propped her up gently and got her to drink some water. Kurt settled her with Blaine and the girls off in the shade and made some phone calls. He found out that there was a small medical station on the Island and that someone would come right away to fetch her. He crouched back down beside the woman, feeling her face with the back of his hand.

"How are you doing now, Marie?" Some color had returned to her cheeks and she smiled faintly.

"So much better already. I don't know what came over me." Kurt smiled back and pulled his hand away.

"I think you were just overheated. This sun is beating down pretty hard and it was quite a hike up here. They'll check you out at the medical station though to make sure nothing else is a concern." He stood and talked with her granddaughters, assuring them that he and Blaine would stick around until the medics arrived.

"Thank you so much!" One of the young women said in relief. "I can't believe our luck, that we had a doctor and nurse right here when it happened."

"Right place, right time," Blaine smiled with a shrug. "We are glad we could help."

"Where are you staying?" Another one of the girls asked. "We would like to send you something to thank you."

"Oh, please. You don't need to do that. We are just-"

"You might as well tell us. We're going to do something and you'll save us the trouble of tracking you down," she said with a smile, putting a hand on her hip.

The men smiled and Blaine leaned forward, whispering something in the girl's ear. Kurt looked at him oddly and then jumped a little in surprise when the girl squealed with excitement and clapped her hands. Blaine refused to look Kurt in the eye but had a sneaky smile on his face.

"Well, I'll know where to send it then," she winked at Blaine. Kurt started to open his mouth but Blaine stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't even try asking, baby. You'll see soon enough."

"So, it's Kurt and Blaine Hummel?" Kurt was about to correct her that Blaine's name was Anderson but Blaine surprised him once more and said that was correct. He decided he needed to ask about that later. They said goodbye to the family when the medics arrived. The older woman and her granddaughters gave the men hugs and thanked them profusely. The grandson looked away resolutely and said nothing.

Kurt sighed and put his head on his husband's shoulder as they walked down the path.

"Seriously, what is it with us and attracting trouble. We're on vacation for goodness sake and that's the second time we've had to rush in and take care of a medical emergency." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's hair.

"Wait till you see what I have planned next, baby. You're gonna love me forever."

* * *

"Ooooh. Myyyyy. Gooooosh." Kurt sighed in a voice so relaxed he almost seemed asleep. Blaine looked up from his place on the table across from his husband and smiled.

The nurse had booked them a couples massage at the Lilac Tree Spa. And they had just spent an incredible hour and a half.

"Feel good, baby?" Blaine asked in a voice that was just as slow and lazy. Kurt nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"Yup, I don't want to get up now."

Blaine looked around the room at the lighted candles, pleasant incense burning and soft music playing and smiled to himself. He slipped from his bed and pulled his sheet around himself before stepping quietly to Kurt's side and gently uncovering him. Kurt's eyes opened in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly with a hopeful look in his eyes. Blaine grabbed his husband's thighs gently and pulled him until he was right at the edge of the table. The nurse got down on his knees so that he was eye level with Kurt's suddenly hard cock.

"Making you even more relaxed," he whispered before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut again as he rested his head back once more. He let out some breathy sighs and moans, trying his best to keep quiet, knowing there were people just on the other side of the door. Blaine started to suck and swirl his tongue around the head, using his hands to play with and fondle his husband until Kurt was tensing and whispering Blaine's name over and over. The nurse pulled off momentarily, grabbed one of those ever present bottles of lube and quickly slicked his fingers. He set back to work, sliding his fingers back and inside his husband. He stretched and stroked, searching until Kurt gasped.

"Sweet mother of..." he threw his head back, unable to finish his sentence. Blaine grinned, at least as much as he could with his full mouth. He massaged actively with his fingers and hollowed out his cheeks until Kurt was squirming and writing on the table, moaning much more loudly than he should. Blaine didn't have the heart to shush him so he just worked faster. Kurt soon thrust his hips up lightly and groaned brokenly as Blaine pulled off and pumped him quickly with his hand.

The doctor fell backward once more, heaving loud breaths and wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow.

"You... are the best... fucking... husband... ever," he breathed out with a blissful smile on his face.

Blaine grinned and reached for some wipes that were sitting on a small table.

"Baby, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

* * *

"No! No way!" Blaine smiled widely as his husband literally jumped up and down with excitement on the seat of the carriage. "Are you serious, Blaine?" The nurse leaned over to kiss his husband's cheek.

"Yes, baby. I'm completely serious."

When they had finished earlier at the spa, Blaine had surprised his husband by taking him back to the house, telling him to pack his things and that a carriage would be there to pick them up in half an hour. After that he refused to answer any more questions, just winking at him or kissing him when the doctor tried to squeeze out information.

When a carriage had pulled up in front of the house with the words "Grand Hotel" printed in scrolling letters along the side, Kurt had to stop himself from squealing with excitement.

The doctor sighed in contentment and put an arm around his husband's shoulders, pulling him close.

"I can't believe we're staying at the Grand Hotel for two whole nights!"

"I thought it would be a fun way to end our trip," Blaine turned and pulled the doctor into a kiss. They sat there in each others arms for the rest of the ride, pressing soft kisses and letting their hands roam across their bodies. The carriage for the Grand Hotel was mostly enclosed, unlike other carriages on the Island, so they felt like they had at least a little privacy from prying eyes.

They pulled up in front of the hotel and Kurt's jaw dropped. It was one thing to see the building towering from a distance. It was another to be standing directly in front of it, knowing you would be living inside. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand with excitement and they walked inside as the carriage driver gathered their things and followed behind. Kurt barely payed attention as Blaine checked them in. He was too busy taking in the ambiance.

The vaulted ceilings had sparkling crystal chandeliers hanging from them and everywhere he looked there were old-fashioned and rich looking furniture and decorations. He felt like he was in a movie from the early nineteen hundreds and expected to see men in tails and women in satin, hoop-skirt dresses. He smiled when a voice whispered in his ear.

"Did I do good?"

"Yeah, you did good, Blaine. Let's go to our room so I can show you just how good you did." The nurse grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand, yanking him to the elevator. The boy carrying their luggage could barely keep up.

When they got to their room Blaine shoved a couple of bills in the boy's hand and shut the door quickly. The look of shock on the teenager's face told Blaine that he had probably given him much more than necessary, but at the moment he didn't care. He barely took a step further inside before Kurt was attached to his lips and fumbling with his clothing. The doctor pushed him backward on the bed after stripping him down and stood at the edge, pulling off his own clothing.

"Now, where is one of those bottles?"

Blaine grinned and pointed wordlessly to a small bag by the door. Kurt picked up the bag and laughed in spite of himself at the sight. The little bag was filled with nothing but lube, all different sizes, types and flavors.

"You didn't get embarrassed buying all of these?" Kurt asked with a laugh. Blaine blushed a little.

"I may have bought them a couple at a time at varying locations over the last month so I didn't seem like a creepy perv..." Blaine glanced up with the "crinkled-nose" look that Kurt found so adorable. The doctor laughed again and snatched out a bottle before crawling onto the bed on top of his husband.

"You are so cute," he leaned down and placed a kiss on the chest in front of him, "and so sexy..." Blaine sighed contentedly and rested back, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's lips on his skin. He opened his eyes when he felt the kissing stop and swallowed thickly at the vision in front of him.

Kurt had slicked up his own fingers and was straddling his husband, fingering himself with one hand and stroking himself with the other. The doctor's cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly open. His movements were slow and purposeful and he looked down at Blaine with hooded eyes. He smiled when he saw the almost frantic desire on his husband's face.

"You like seeing me like this?" He asked softly. All Blaine could do was nod, curls bouncing about his head. "Then you'll love seeing me like this," he leaned forward and placed his hands down on either side of Blaine's head, slowly lowering himself.

"Fuck..."

* * *

Half an hour later they were lying up against each other, snuggled under the covers. Blaine was sound asleep and Kurt smiled to himself as he watched the nurse's chest rise and fall steadily. He reached out a hand to smooth back a stray curl and rested his head on his arm. He glanced around the room and shook his head, hardly able to believe it. This was far and away the nicest place he had ever stayed.

One wall was curved and there were six windows, one right after the other, covering the curve and looking right out into the shimmering water. The bed was placed on the opposite wall, giving you a gorgeous view as you lay there. Since the only thing visible from the windows was the water, you could feel free to leave the shades open without fear of people seeing in. Kurt was especially looking forward to making love with the stars shining in on them that night.

He grinned to himself as he had a thought. Blaine had been so amazing today. It was time to do something amazing in return. His kind of amazing was going to be of a slightly different variety though...

* * *

Blaine woke just as it was nearing evening and he opened his eyes. At least, he thought he opened them. He squeezed them shut and opened them again. Nope, still dark. His sleepy brain couldn't quite figure out what was going on. He went to stretch and realized that he couldn't move his arms. They were resting above his head and he felt cold metal against his wrists. He felt a shiver go through him, suddenly realizing what was happening.

They had talked about this kind of stuff a few times. Blaine was excited to try it, honestly the mere thought was enough to turn him on, but Kurt had always been unsure. Apparently his husband had gotten over his hesitancy. His breathing quickened when a voice whispered in his ear.

"Are you okay with this?"

Blaine tried to speak but no words would come. His brain was filled to capacity with all sorts of other images and feelings. He nodded quickly and heard a soft chuckle come from above him. He couldn't believe how heightened his senses were right now, not being able to see or move of his own accord. He obviously couldn't tell with his own eyes, but he was fairly certain that his erection was sticking straight up in the air. He gasped when he felt soft lips grazing down his body, trailing kisses from his neck to his groin.

"Kurt," he felt fingers lightly touch his lips.

"Nope, you're not allowed to speak. Unless it's to tell me to stop. You're only allowed to lay there and feel."

_Fucking Hell!_ Blaine unintentionally let out a small whine of anticipation. He heard another small laugh and then silence before the soft lips were on his body again. Before long he could feel himself trembling. Not knowing when or where each touch and kiss would occur made it so much more exciting... and ten times hotter. He thought he would pass out when Kurt spread his legs as far open as he could and left him lying there for just a moment, unsure of what would happen next. Soon the scent of strawberries filled the air and he shivered when Kurt's wet fingers slid over his entrance. He thought he would pass out when he felt his husband's tongue start to lick and suck intently. Slowly, a slicked up hand worked it's way up his stomach and chest and started to rub and caress one of his nipples. _Forget it!_ He couldn't be quiet anymore. He moaned loudly and started to thrust up rhythmically, desperate for any kind of touch to his aching dick. Kurt ignored his thrusting and kept working him open with his tongue, while fondling and grasping him everywhere else with his hands.

Finally, the dampness of the warm mouth moved to enclose his erection. He almost screamed with relief and after only moments of Kurt sucking and licking, he was coming hard down his husband's throat. He collapsed heavily, relaxing his hands in the cuffs. He felt Kurt climb on top of him and lay down completely.

For a long while they simply kissed. Blaine ached to hold his husband but he was still completely restrained. Kurt was in complete control and it was far and away the most erotic thing he had ever felt. Kurt's cock was so hard it was leaking as it pressed into his hip. Just feeling how turned on his husband was caused him to quickly grow firm again. Kurt chuckled in his ear and whispered softly.

"That's what I've been waiting for."

Blaine felt his legs being spread wide again and his breathing hitched when Kurt lined himself up and slowly pushed in with a loud groan.

"God! Blaine! You have no idea how good you look like this. You feel so good..." Kurt trailed off as he panted heavily, beginning to thrust in and out. Blaine did the one thing he had control of and wrapped his legs around the doctor's waist, holding him as close as possible. Kurt was lying on top of him completely and the friction of his cock being rubbed between their stomachs was enough to make his orgasm grow once more. He started trembling again, blown away at the newly heightened sensations.

"Let go, baby. Just let go." He shouted Kurt's name at those words and lurched forward so hard he was sure there would be bruises on his wrists from the cuffs. Kurt started with a slow moan that turned into a strangled cry as he felt his husband clench tightly around him, pushing him over the edge and into his climax. He sobbed Blaine's name over and over and he rode out his high, shivering with every new wave of pleasure that crashed over his body. They collapsed into each other and lay there, breathing heavily for a moment. After Kurt had caught his breath, he removed the blindfold and cuffs.

He was smiling down at Blaine when the blindfold was removed and the nurse was amazed at how gorgeous he looked, naked and flushed. Kurt's smile turned into a gasp of dismay when he saw the red marks on his husband's wrists though.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you say something! This actually hurt you! I feel terrible!" Kurt took the wrists and placed gentle kisses on the marks before scooting down and laying his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine shrugged and held him close.

"Honestly, it didn't hurt until right at the very end... and then I was coming so I was a little too preoccupied to say anything." Kurt chuckled.

"Did you like it then? I was kind of nervous but you seemed adamant about trying something like this before..." he trailed off, still feeling a little uncertain.

"Kurt? It was fucking amazing. Please promise me you'll do something like that again. Maybe we can just put the cuffs on one notch looser, or even try something completely different that would be softer." Kurt snorted out a laugh and sat up to look at him.

"Are you gonna become all about S&M now?" Blaine laughed and reached out to stroke back a lock of hair that had fallen into his husband's eyes.

"I just love anything we try because we're doing it together. I love you so much, Kurt, and while this is fun, I would be happy if we only had boring sex in the missionary position for the rest of our lives."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Me too. Good thing we're not that boring though."

"We might be if we have all of the kids we've been talking about. We'll be too tired to try anything kinky anymore. And don't forget, that was also Addy's birthday wish, for us to have lots of babies. We'll be in big trouble with everyone if we don't make it come true."

"Well, lucky for me I married a millionaire. We can afford to hire help whenever we want to get away for some crazy, fun sex," the doctor moved to lay back down and settled onto Blaine's chest again. The nurse chuckled and ran his fingers through his husband's hair. Suddenly he felt Kurt shaking with laughter against him.

"What?" He asked with an amused grin.

"I was just thinking that it's too bad neither of us has a uterus." Blaine smiled at the odd comment and pushed Kurt back and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um, honey? I, for one, am incredibly grateful that neither of us has a uterus. We have enough drama in our lives. Can you imagine if we added monthly hormones to the mix?" Kurt's laughing increased and he wiped tears from his eyes.

"True. I was just thinking that with all of the sex we've been having we'd have definitely been on our way to fulfilling Addy's wish." Blaine snorted and pulled Kurt back to his chest.

"Let's just enjoy the perks of being gay men and let a woman do the puking, binging and hormonal crying for us." Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I am so glad I'm not a woman. Can you imagine having to go through that?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head. "I really love them for that. For what they go through to bring new life into the world."

"Me too... Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you love me more though?"

"Yes. Far and away."

"Good. Just checking."

* * *

AN- Phew! One chapter left, my dears. Two more wishes were fulfilled :) Hope you enjoyed!

To my guest reviewer about the artwork I requested for the "A Fresh Start" series: If you're reading this, I had a drawing in my head but I am totally up for graphics too. I'll just be excited if someone does this for me as it's not my forte!

A new one-shot was posted today by reader request. It is completely separate from "A Fresh Start" and is much more canon, "This Is Getting Ridiculous". Just a little sumthin' sumthin' :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt sighed as he woke up Saturday morning, opening his eyes to take in the gorgeous view of the sun reflecting off of the shining waters. He felt cold and realized that he had rolled over to the far side of the bed in the middle of the night. He scooted over and nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

"Mmm, morning baby," the nurse spoke lazily as he pulled his husband close.

"Morning," Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt nodded slowly, laying his head back down on Blaine's chest.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just hitting me that this is the last full day of our honeymoon."

Blaine scooted down so that they were nose-to-nose.

"Are you sad?" He asked seriously, but with a small smile on his face. Kurt smiled back.

"A little, I guess. This week has been amazing. I hate for it to end." He leaned in to kiss his husband lightly. "Honestly though, and don't hate me for this babe, I kinda miss the kids like crazy." Blaine chuckled and stroked the doctor's cheek.

"You and me both." They looked into each others eyes for a moment before both grinned.

"You wanna call them?"

"Oh god, please! I miss my babies!"

Kurt snatched his cell phone and quickly pressed the speed dial for Puck. He put it on speaker and cuddled close to Blaine against the headboard, the phone resting on their raised knees. After a couple of rings they heard a small click and then a muffled voice.

_"Adelaide! We don't know that puppy! Don't touch it! Elliott, don't stick your tongue on the drinking fountain! You're gonna get some crazy disease and your dads will kill me!_

The husbands shook with laughter.

_"Hey dudes! How's the honeymoon sex?"_

"Please tell me my children didn't hear you say that," Kurt sighed with a shake of his head.

_"Relax princess. We're at the park. They're busy playing with some other rugrats."_

"How's it going?" Blaine leaned in toward the phone.

_"It's going great, man. They're good kids."_ They heard a rustling sound and then Puck's muffled voice. _"Elly! Addy, come here! Your dads are on the phone!"_

More rustling.

_"Daddies!"_ Addy's voice screeched. The men winced but both smiled widely.

"Hey baby girl! We miss you guys so much!" Kurt grabbed the phone and held it closer to his mouth. Blaine leaned in close.

"We can't wait to see you tomorrow. We got you guys some presents!"

_"Yay! Presents! We're getting presents Uncle Puck!" _Elliott's voice piped up.

_"Okay, bye daddies! I have go go meet my boyfriend!" _Addy's voice faded away and Blaine sat there with eyes wide in shock.

"Puck," he choked out. "Did my four-year-old daughter just say that she was going to meet her BOYFRIEND?"

_"Uh, yeah. She kinda met a little boy at the park this week and they've been playing together. Don't worry though man. I asked if they were gonna kiss and she told me that was, in her own words, 'digustin'. Hey, ice cream truck is here. Gotta go. See you tomorrow!" _

Muffled rustling.

_"Hey kids! Come on! Uncle Puck's gonna sugar you up so you crash hard for a nap later!" _

Click.

Kurt turned slowly to Blaine and found him staring at the phone with a forlorn expression.

"A boyfriend? She's four, Kurt! What the hell?!" Kurt looked at his husband sympathetically and pulled him close as he set the phone aside.

"Maybe the phone call wasn't such a great idea. Brought us back to reality waaay too fast," he chuckled. Blaine sighed before tracing his fingers over the doctor's chest and reaching up to kiss him.

"Did he also just say that he was giving them ice cream at eight in the morning?" The doctor asked. Blaine laughed.

"Well, I suggest we do something to take our minds back off of the kids and thoroughly enjoy our last day together. We can stress about how fast she's growing up and their high sugar intake when we get home."

"Mmmm, what do you suggest we do to take our minds off of things?" Kurt grinned as Blaine moved to straddle him.

"Well, first of all, I suggest that we don't leave this room until lunch. I have every intention of making love to you as many times as possible before this day ends."

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked as he snuggled down into his pillow and grasped Blaine's hips with his hands.

"Really," the nurse traced a finger lightly over his husband's chest. "I'm gonna do you in the shower, in the tub, up against the wall, of course in the bed... whatever position you want..." Blaine grinned down at the doctor and rubbed lightly over his chest.

"All I'm hearing is talk, talk, talk..." Kurt whispered seductively. Blaine gazed at him with darkening eyes and grabbed him suddenly, pulling Kurt up so that he was on his lap.

"Then, by all means. Let this be the last thing I say for the next few hours."

Kurt grinned and clung to his husband, throwing his head back with a sigh of contentment as Blaine slowly began to love and caress every inch of him.

* * *

It was noon before they pulled themselves out of their sleepy, sex-hazed dream world. Blaine had been true to his word and had made love to his husband multiple times and in multiple places. Kurt was on such a floaty orgasmic high that he felt like he had a permanent smile plastered on his face.

He had also been exhausted. By eleven, when he had just finished his own turn with the blindfold and handcuffs (and he had to admit, Blaine was not overselling it), he literally passed out. He reminded himself just as he slipped into a dreamless sleep to thank his husband for being the amazing god of a man that he was.

They probably both would have slept past noon after their adventure filled morning, but a knock on the door woke them up and Blaine pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt to hurriedly answer it. Kurt was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Blaine returned, holding a small gift basket with a wide smile.

"What's that, babe?" Kurt asked in a husky voice as Blaine climbed into bed with him once more. The doctor spread his legs wide and pulled his husband in between them so that the nurse could rest back on his chest.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm kind of guessing that it's something from that family. Remember Nana Marie?" Blaine settled back into his husband and sighed contentedly as Kurt wrapped his arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"Mmmm, yeah. The sweet old lady with the nice granddaughters and the ignorant jackass of a grandson." Blaine laughed softly when he opened the card from the basket.

"Apparently they agree with that assessment, babe." He handed Kurt the card and the doctor gabbed his glasses from the side tabe to read it.

_~Dear Dr. & Mr. Hummel,_

_We can't thank you enough for how you helped our Nana yesterday! If you hadn't been there we truly don't know what we would have done. She is feeling much better today and asked us to send you her regards (her words)._

_We want to thank you, not only for helping us, but for helping us despite the horrible comment our brother made. You not only showed us, but showed him, what true men are. We can only hope that someday he will follow in footsteps like yours._

_With appreciation and admiration,_

_Marie and her girls~_

"Awww, that was really sweet," Kurt sighed happily. Blaine nuzzled back into his shoulder and turned his head so they could kiss softly for a moment. He turned back to the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and some assorted cheeses and crackers. Blaine laughed.

"We still haven't drank the wine or champagne from Jeff and Nick yet. We're going to go home with plenty of alcohol." Kurt shrugged and held his husband tight, rocking back and forth a little.

"We'll just have to have a dinner party or something. It'll be a nice way to thank everyone for helping out with the kids while we were gone." Blaine nodded, tracing his fingers up and down the doctor's arms.

"I forgot to tell you. Both Dad and Jeff texted me earlier in the week that Paul had been by both of their places to see the kids. Apparently he wanted to make sure they were doing okay with their daddies gone and thought Grandpa Paul bringing some surprises might help."

"He sure loves them, doesn't he," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before kissing it lightly. The nurse nodded and smiled. He laughed when the doctor nuzzled deeper into his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what's up with you? Normally I'm the total cuddle whore in this relationship and you're being super snuggly right now. More so than normal, anyway."

"You were just unbelievable this morning. You just took care of me so well and made me feel so loved. I want to be the best husband I can possibly be to you. Always, not just when you give me amazing sex," Kurt laughed. Blaine snorted and shook his head. "It got me thinking about always taking care of you and making you feel loved. I'm just trying to love you in a way that's especially meaningful to you."

Blaine nodded and felt himself get a little choked up at his husband's thoughtfulness. "I really love this and I love you, Kurt." The doctor nodded.

"I know."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, rocking back and forth slightly, Blaine resting in his husband's arms.

"You know I still want amazing sex on top of the snuggles, right?"

"Done," Kurt grinned and immediately flipped him onto his back. Blaine groaned happily and clung to Kurt, letting the doctor cover him in kisses.

They might possibly make it out of their room by dinner. Maybe.

* * *

They surprised themselves and actually pulled it together enough to shower and leave the room with enough time to wander around the Island one last time before dinner that evening. They had ended up skipping lunch completely and, after their marathon rounds of lovemaking that day, they were beyond starving. They indulged themselves with some treats from little shops downtown, including more fudge and some ice cream.

They had settled down on a bench just off to the side of the boardwalk and fed each other bites of ice cream, enjoying the sunshine. As they sat, Kurt remembered something he had been meaning to ask his husband since the first day of their trip.

"Hey," he started softly after swallowing the small bite of bear claw ice cream that Blaine had scooped into his mouth. "I wanted to ask you something." The nurse just looked at him expectantly.

"I've noticed several times this week that when you've introduced us to someone or when you've made reservations for something you've used the name Hummel... for both of us." Blaine just smiled but didn't say anything as he took a bite of his dessert.

"I'm just wondering why?" Kurt questioned. "I mean, we talked about it before we got married and I thought we decided to each keep our own names. I know it makes sense to just use one name sometimes, for simplicity's sake, but you've been consistently using Hummel for both of us all week." Blaine nodded and grinned.

"I wondered when you'd catch on to that."

"So, it's been purposeful?" Kurt watched him curiously. Blaine leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Yes, darling. It's definitely been on purpose... and I need to correct you on something. When you said that we talked about it, it was actually you talking and me listening." Kurt looked taken aback at this, but Blaine went on before he could respond. "You said you really wanted to keep your name, both since your family means so much to you and because you're already known as Dr. Hummel and it wold be easier to not have to change it. You also told me you'd never ask me to give up my name so you suggested we just keep our own. I never agreed necessarily, I just didn't argue with you right then." Kurt opened his mouth to say something, looking like he felt guilty but the nurse put his fingers to his husband's lips and kept talking.

"I didn't say anything right away because I wasn't sure how I felt. I wanted to think about it... and when I thought about it, I realized that I didn't want to be married to someone and have different last names again. I always hated that with Alex, it felt like this big separation between us." Kurt took Blaine's hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"I don't just expect you to just take my name though. If you feel that way then let's revisit the whole hyphen thing. I'd never ask you to..." he would have gone on but Blaine interrupted him with a kiss.

"I know that, honey. That's the thing. You don't have to ask me to. I want to. I really thought about it and realized that my last name doesn't mean anything to me like yours does to you... and if my last name isn't important to me then why in the world would I cling to it? I have the opportunity to share every bit of your life with you, to really become one with you. That's what marriage is all about to me." Kurt looked at him in awe. No matter how well he thought he knew the other man, sometimes Blaine would just blow him out of the water.

"I love that, baby. I love the thought of sharing a name with you. I just don't ever want you to resent me for it. I don't want you or anybody else to think that we're not equals if you take my name."

Blaine laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. "First of all, to hell with what anyone else thinks. I really couldn't care less. Secondly, what makes this okay for me is that you're not asking or even expecting it of me. It's what I want. If your name means more to you than mine does to me, and if sharing a name would mean something to both of us then why not?" Kurt sighed contentedly and turned around on the bench, pulling the nurse's arms around him so they were both facing the water together.

"You're amazing, and I love you, and I'm so honored that you want to share my name."

"Good, because I already had Nick change it legally."

Kurt smiled. "You really did decide that this is what you want, huh? What about Adelaide though? When we had him start the adoption papers we kept her name as Anderson..." he stopped when he felt Blaine shaking in laughter. "You already changed her name too, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"God, I love you."

* * *

That night they joined the rest of the hotel in the Main Dining Room for dinner. Kurt was in his element. The atmosphere was formal and elegant, with a five course meal served by waiters in tuxes and every diner was in formal attire. Crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and soft candlelight lit up each table.

They took their time, enjoying each course, feeding each other bites from across the table. During their second course, they were pleasantly surprised when they received a complimentary bottle of champagne as a congratulations on their marriage.

They uncharacteristically drank the whole bottle between the two of them and tipsily stumbled toward their room the moment dessert was finished.

Blaine had a much lower tolerance for alcohol than his husband and quickly lost all of his inhibitions. As they left the dining room he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"You should totally fuck me in the elevator."

Kurt ran as fast as his legs would carry him, pulling Blaine behind him. He pushed the nurse up against the wall the moment they were through the doors, attacking his neck with kisses and reaching a hand down grab his husband's ass. He quickly lost himself in the moment, forgetting where they were. He stopped abruptly though when he felt Blaine stiffen and clear his throat.

"Hey, Irene. Hi, Harold."

Kurt felt his face flush red as he slowly let go of his husband and turned around. There, indeed, stood the older couple, grinning at them widely. Blaine, in his intoxicated state, clearly found the situation incredibly amusing and giggled as he spoke.

"Hey there, kiddos," Harold teased. "I see that the honeymoon sex is still going strong."

"Yup, he was totally going to do me in here..." Kurt quickly placed a hand over his husband's mouth, cutting him off.

"Oh, honey!" Irene laughed. "As if we didn't know. We made love every place possible on our honeymoon. On the train, in the lavatory, in the swimming pool..." she walked over and pinched their cheeks. "You sweet boys. You enjoy your last night here and have sex lots, okay?" Blaine nodded happily with Kurt's hand still clamped over his mouth. Kurt just flushed an even deeper shade of red while Harold burst out laughing.

The elevator dinged and the doctor could not have been more thrilled to see that they were at their floor. He grabbed Blaine's hand and yanked him through the door.

"Um, thanks, Irene. We'll do that. It was good to see you both again. Sorry to rush off."

"Yeah," Blaine called happily over his shoulder. "We've gotta go so he can fuck me."

Kurt covered his face with his free hand.

"You do that, sweetie!" Irene's voice yelped out just as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Blaine woke groggily Sunday morning to find his husband curled up asleep on top of him and in between his legs. He smiled to himself and pulled Kurt close, kissing the top of his head. The doctor woke and stretched, rolling off the side before cuddling back into Blaine. The nurse paused as he stroked his husband's back, feeling slightly off, like he was forgetting something.

"Did... did I do or say anything embarrassing last night? I remember dinner... and then I remember being back here and you being absolutely amazing in bed... but I have foggy memories of in between. I feel like I remember you being embarrassed by me though..." Kurt burst out laughing at this and sat up.

"Well, let's see. You may have loudly announced to Harold, Irene and most of the people on this floor that we had to go so that I could fuck you."

Blaine paled. "I did not."

Kurt laughed even harder. "Oh, yes. I'm afraid that you did."

Blaine buried his face in his hands before lifting his head up in confusion.

"Wait, we saw Harold and Irene?"

Kurt shook his head in amusement before pulling his husband in for a kiss.

"At this rate, I'm just thrilled you remembered the sex."

"Me too," Blaine rolled his eyes at himself. "Now we know why I don't drink very often."

They settled back down together, holding each other close. They both knew that they needed to get going soon but neither wanted to actually move, knowing that this was the last real moment of their honeymoon. From here on out it would be packing and traveling home.

"What do you want, baby?" Blaine whispered.

"I want you to make love to me one more time before we go home," Kurt whispered back.

"I can do that." Blaine smiled as he pressed the doctor down on his back and kissed him softly.

Blaine was, as always, in awe of his husband's strength and beauty. He watched as Kurt closed his eyes and let the nurse take control. His pale, lean muscles flexing as he writhed underneath his husband, cheeks beginning to flush as Blaine kissed and stroked him. He felt himself become overwhelmed with both emotion and pleasure as Kurt moaned his name. He moved steadily, never taking his eyes from the doctor's face. It never failed to absolutely level him when he realized how blessed he was that this caring, accomplished and gorgeous man loved and trusted him completely.

Kurt opened his eyes and blue met hazel, just as each man reached their peak together. In that moment, they felt a connection and a bond, stronger than ever. This was it. This was the true beginning. They were finished celebrating the beginning of their marriage. Now it was time to start living it.


End file.
